A-Z Jamie
by larutanrepus89
Summary: One shots of Jamie getting hurt. Mainly Danny is there for him, also Frank and Eddie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A is for Allergic Reaction

Author's Note: I have read all the other A-Z Jamie Whump and I wanted to try one to. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods

Jamie Reagan and his partner Eddie Janko where finally getting to take their lunch break. It had been a busy day for the two of them, and they where happy to sit down.

"I'm so hungry I could eat two cheeseburgers." Eddie exclaimed.. Her stomach growled like it was agreeing with her.

"When aren't you hungry Janko?" Jamie teased.

Eddie just glared at him over her menu. She decided to ignore him, and continued to look over the burger options. The waitress came over and took their orders. Eddie ordered a cheeseburger with everything on it and a side of fries. Jamie ordered a chicken salad.

"Please make sure there are no olives or olive oil on my salad. I'm allergic." Jamie told the waitress. The waitress smiled and nodded her head has she finished writing the order down.

"Food allergies are the worst. I would hate to have one." Eddie said with a frown.

"That would leave more food for the rest of us." Jamie said with a grin. Eddie leaned over the table and punched Jamie in the arm. Janie rubbed his arm as he laughed.

They sat there talking about their weekend plans while they waited on their food. Eddie's mom was coming to town for the weekend. They had planned to go watch a show on Broadway. Jamie's plan was to keep his nephews. He hadn't got to see them much lately and wanted to spend some time with them.

The waitress came over and sat their plates down on the table. "Enjoy."

Eddie took a bite of her burger. "Oh it's so good and juicy. You should try it. You never eat anything good." she held the burger out to him.

"I'm good. I don't want to clog up my arteries with all that grease. That's why I always catch the runners." He smirked.

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Ha ha that's so funny. I caught a guy today." Eddie boasted.

"That's only because I tripped over the woman he knocked down." Jamie said frowning as he stabbed his lettuce with his fork.

They sat in silence enjoying their food. A few minutes later Jamie felt that something wasn't right. His arms started to itch, and he felt like he couldn't breath. He looked over at Eddie. She looked at him and saw the worry and fear in his eyes.

"Reagan? Are you ok?" She asked.

Jamie started to panic as he started to wheeze. He felt his throat closing up. "Eddie help me. I can't breath."

He looked down at his plate and saw an olive under a piece of lettuce. He pointed it out to Eddie. She grabbed her radio and called for a bus. Letting them know it was an allergy reaction and giving them his symptoms. Jamie started to stand only to fall down. He tried to grab the table but missed. His head connected with the corner of the table. Last thing he saw was Eddie's panicked face.

"Oh my god. What's happening?" asked the waitress.

"There are olives in his salad. He told you not to put any in because he is allergic!" Eddie yelled at her.

"I'm so sorry I must of grabbed the wrong plate. Will he be ok?"

"You better hope so. Jamie can you hear me?" Eddie patted his cheeks. "Come on Reagan open your eyes?" She checked his pulse. It was weak and thready. She let out a sigh when she heard the ambulance pull up outside.

"What have we got?" The lead paramedic asked. Eddie told him everything that had happened.

"He only had a mild reaction last time this happened. Why is it bad this time?"

"Sometimes it can go from mild to severe." the medic answered.

Eddie watched as they loaded up her partner. She threw some money and the table and ran out to her car. She took a deep breath and pulled out her cell and made a call. "Detective Reagan? It's officer Janko. Jamie's partner there has been an incident."

"What happened?" Danny listened to Eddie explain what had happened. "Thank you Eddie. I will call the others."

Blue Bloods

The waiting room filled up quickly with Jamie's family and officers from the 12th precinct. Danny paced the floor. He couldn't sit still and was worried about his brother. He looked up as his father walked in to the waiting room. "Ten hut." All the officers stood at attention.

"At ease." Frank said. He walked up to Danny. "Have you heard anything?"

Danny shook his head no.

At that moment a doctor came out. "Family of Officer Reagan?" Frank and Danny walked up to the doctor. "He is stable. He is resting right now. I want to keep him for a couple more hours. If everything looks good he can go home."

"Thank you doctor." Frank said. "Can we go see him?"

"Yes right this way." He lead them down the hall and stopped in front of a door.

Danny was the first one in and walked up to his brother. Jamie opened his eyes and smiled at his dad and brother. "Damn kid you scared us. Did you forget you had a food allergy?"

Jamie scowled up at Danny. "I told our waitress. Trust me I don't want to go through that again."

The door opened Erin, Henry, Nikki, Linda, Sean and Jack came in. Erin ran over to the bed and gave Jamie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" She asked her voice full of worry.

"I'm doing fine." He looked over at the boys. "Don't worry about this weekend you can still come over."

"Alright. Thanks Uncle Jamie!" They shouted.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Jamie nodded. "We have had this weekend planned for two weeks now. I'm not going to let a little allergy get in my way. Plus I'll be all better by Friday."

"If you say so." Danny grinned.

They sat around and talked until the doctor came in with his release forms. As they all walked out they walked past the waiting room. All his co-workers came over and said they where glad he was ok. Jamie saw Eddie standing in the back. He walked up to her. "Thank you. You saved my life." He gave her a quick hug.

Eddie smiled. "Just doing my job. I'm glad to see your ok. Next time I'm going to personally check your food for olives. Come on I'll give you a lift back to the station so you can get your car."

"I appreciate that." Jamie said with a grin. After promising his family he would call if he needed anything, he got in the car with Eddie and headed back to the station. He was ready to head home and rest up for his shift tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

B is for Bicycle

Author's Note: Sorry this one is short. I'm working on C right now and I'ts going to be a long one. I might put it up in two parts. I wanna say Thank you to all that reviewed and hit favorite and are following. Enjoy.

It was a nice spring Saturday morning and Jamie was meeting his brother Danny and nephews Jack and Sean at the park to ride bikes. It came as a surprise when Danny had called him yesterday and asked him to go with him and the boys. Danny had said he needed to clear his head. The case he had been working on all week had come to a dead end. Some guy had been snatching purses and briefcases, and getting away on a bike. Jamie looked up as he saw his brother and nephews heading his way.

"Hi Uncle Jamie." Sean said.

"Hi Sean. Hi Jack."

"Hey Jamie. Thanks for coming out with us."

"I could always use the exercise." Replied Jamie.

They started out on the bike path and rode. Jamie and the boys talked about school and what they had planned for the summer. Danny rode in silence. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't see the cyclist until it was to late. Danny got up and started to apologize. When he looked at the guy he saw it was his guy he had been looking for. "Police don't move." Danny yelled. The guy quickly got back on his bike and tried to ride away.

Jamie turned around when he heard Danny yelling. He watched as the guy got up and started to ride away. Jamie peddled after the guy. He rammed his bike into the other guys bike knocking them both to the ground. Jamie gasped as he felt pain go up his arm. He jumped up ignoring the pain in his arm. Jamie grabbed the guy and waited for Danny to come running up.

"Good job kid." Danny said grinning at him. Danny pulled out his phone and called it in. He looked over at Jamie he was holding his arm to his chest. "Hey! Are you alright?"

"I think I broke my arm."

It didn't take long for two officers to show up. Danny happily handed the guy over. He walked over to Jamie and looked at his arm. He was already a deep shade of purple. He looked at Jamie's pain filled eyes. "Come on let's get you to the hospital."

Blue Bloods

A couple hours later they where sitting in Danny's living room watching TV. Jamie looked at the cast on his arm. Jack and Sean had already signed and decorated it. He looked over at Danny. "Thanks for the beer." He said clinking his bottle with Danny's.

"It's the least I could I do. Good job on catching that guy today. Sorry you got hurt"

"It's ok I'm fine."

Danny smiled. "I'm glad your alright." He downed the rest of his beer and got up. "You want another one?"

"I'm good." Jamie leaned back in the recliner and closed his eyes.

Danny smiled as he walked back into the living room. He took the blanket off the couch and covered Jamie up. He sat back down and finished watching the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

C is for Cougar

Author's Note: I had to redo the end of the chapter. For some reason it didn't put the whole thing up. If it wasn't for I wouldn't of known. Thank you. I hope you all like it. P.S. If anyone has an idea for O let me know. I have one but I'm not sure if I like it. Thank you for reading.

"So what are your weekend plans?" Eddie Janko asked her partner Jamie Reagan. As they walked out to their cars after work.

"Danny and I are taking the boys to the woods to go hiking tomorrow. Sean is writing a report about the animals that live in New York." Jamie answered with an excited grin on his face. "I can't wait for some fresh air. I have always loved hiking."

"Be careful out there. I was talking to Andrews this morning. He said his brother is a park ranger and hikers have reported cougar sightings."

Jamie laughed out loud. "You have any idea how many people mistake other animals for cougars. A friend of mine said he saw one once. It turned out to be a big yellow dog."

"It's possible there could be one out there. Remember one escaped from a licensed facility and has yet to be found."

"It's been out there for two months. I'm sure it's far away by now. I'll see you on Monday."

"Have fun." Eddie replied as she got in her car and drove away.

Blue Bloods

The next morning Jamie was up early. He made sure his back pack had the things he needed for a hike. He checked his first aid kit and made sure he had plenty of water and snacks for the hike. Satisfied that he had everything he picked up his bag and headed out the door. He loaded up his car and headed to Danny's.

Danny had just poured a cup of coffee when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it up to find Jamie waiting. He looked at his watch. "I thought we had another hour before we where going to leave."

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't run into traffic."

Danny rolled his eyes. He knew how much Jamie liked being in the woods. "The boys are just getting up and dressed. Linda is making pancakes. Do you want some?"

"Of course I do. Linda makes the best pancakes from scratch."

Danny stepped back and let Jamie in the house. "Boys hurry up! Breakfast is ready."

The boys came running down the stairs. They all set down and began eating. Sean told them that he did some research last night about the animals that lived in the woods. "I hope we get to see a black bear or a bobcat. I'm going to bring my camera with me in case we do."

"Make sure you take plenty pictures since I have to work." Linda said.

"I will mom."

After they finished eating and clearing the table they loaded the bags in Danny's Jeep. The boys and Jamie said bye to Linda and hopped in. Danny gave Linda a kiss and got in. They all waved good bye and took off.

Blue Bloods

An hour later they where starting out on their hike. Sean made sure to take pictures of birds and the scenery. In the distance they saw some deer. They stopped and Jamie pulled out his binoculars and let Sean use them. He made some notes in his note book about the deer. They continued on the path. An hour of walking they decided to take a break and sit under a tree.

Danny looked around he had a strange feeling that they where being watched. "Let me see those binoculars." Jamie handed them over. Danny looked around but didn't see anything.

"What do you see dad? " Jack asked

"Nothing. I thought someone was watching us."

"More like something. We are in the woods. It's probably an animal watching you." Jamie said.

"Yea I guess so." Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders.

They packed up and started walking again. Danny still couldn't shake the felling of being watched.

Not to far away a stealthy predator lay in the tall grass. It watched as the people started walking again. He kept his eyes on the smaller child. It had been on it's own for two months and hadn't had fresh meat in a long time. He had been living off dead animals and any small animals that it could catch. He got up and with quick movements it got ahead of it's prey and waited.

Sean was walking ahead and taking pictures. He turned when he saw some movement to his right. He was about to say sometime when a huge cougar jumped out of the grass it was hiding in. Sean cried out as the cougar landed on him knocking him to the ground. He cried out as the cougar grabbed him by the shoulder and started to drag him away.

Jamie was the first to react. He ran up and started yelling at the cougar. The cougar flattened his ears and growled at Jamie. He wasn't about to let go of his meal. Jamie kicked the cougar in the head. It screamed and let go of Sean. Jamie pulled Sean up and pushed him towards Danny and Jack. Jamie turned back to the cougar to scare it off. As he turned the cougar pounced on Jamie clawing his chest.

Danny watched in horror as the cougar landed on Jamie. He opened up his bag and pulled out his off duty weapon. He fired off a shot over it's head. The cougar looked up and hissed. It crouched over Jamie and sunk it's teeth into the side of Jamie's neck and shoulder. Jamie screamed out in pain. Danny didn't hesitate and fired twice hitting the cougar. It screamed and took off running.

Danny ran to Jamie's side and fell to his knees. "Oh god Jamie. Hey look at me. Your going to be ok."

"Is Sean alright?"

Danny looked up at his boys. Sean was holding a shirt to his shoulder that Jack had gave him. He waved them over. " I'm going to take care of Sean. Jack is right here." Jamie nodded his head. Danny pulled out the first aid kit and cleaned up Sean's shoulder. He used an extra shirt as a sling.

"Stay still I'm going to clean you up." Danny started cleaning up the cuts the best he could and packed them with gauze and wrapped them up. He pulled out his phone it flashed no service. "Great how are we supposed to call for her help." He grumbled.

"I have a satellite phone in my bag." Jamie said. "I borrowed it from a friend."

" You thought of everything didn't you?"

Jamie smiled up weakly."I try to come prepared."

"Sean. Jack come over and keep him awake and talking." Danny walked away and called for help.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jamie."

"It's not your fault Sean." Jamie was feeling tired and all he wanted to do was close his eyes. He could hear his nephews begging him to open his eyes and wake up. He was just to tired and he wanted to sleep.

Danny hung up the phone and ran back to Jamie. "Come on kid don't do this to us. Jamie please open your eyes."

Jamie slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "I'm so tired Danny. It hurts so much."

"I know it hurts but you need to stay awake. Help is on the way." Danny noticed the bandages where starting to turn red. Jamie was losing to much blood. He said a quick prayer.

Jamie nodded tiredly. He struggled to stay awake. In the end he just let the darkness take over.

Danny looked up as he heard the sound of a helicopter. He let out a sigh of relief. As soon as it landed two medics came running over to them.

Danny watched while the medics took care of Jamie. Once he was stabilized they loaded him up and took off. Danny walked over to his boys and hugged them. They walked over to a park rangers truck and headed back to get Danny's Jeep.

Blue Bloods

Danny was sitting in Sean's hospital room with the rest of his family. Sean had been lucky and the bite marks where not very deep. He had needed several stitches. He would be staying for a couple days for observation. They all looked up as the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"I'm doctor Small. I operated on Jamie. He had several deeps cuts in his chest that required over a hundred stitches. The bite marks to his neck missed his carotid artery. He will make a full recovery. He is in recovery and will be moved to a room shortly. I will send a nurse down to get you when he is settled. He will probably be waking up in a few hours."

They all thanked him and the doctor left. Forty minutes later Danny and Frank where sitting in Jamie's room. They sat down on opposite sides of the bed and waited for him to wake up. Three hours had passed and Jamie still hadn't woke up. Frank decided to lay down on the small couch and rest. Danny leaned back in his chair. He had closed his eyes for about ten minutes when he heard a groan.

Danny sat up straight and saw Jamie's fingers twitching. He took his hand and squeezed it. Danny waited and felt a weak squeeze back. Danny quickly woke his father up. They talked to Jamie until his eyes started to flicker open.

"Thank God." Frank said.

"How's Sean?" Jamie whispered.

"He is doing just fine. So are you." Danny replied.

"The cougar?"

"Park rangers found it. It's going to be alright and will be going back to his new cage they are building."

"That's good."

"I'm going to call your sister and let her know that you are awake. I love you son."

"Ok dad. I love you to."

"Get some rest kid we will be here when you wake up."

"Thank you Danny."

For what?"

"For going with us. You almost didn't go with us. If you hadn't been there things would have been a lot worse."

"I don't even want to know what would of happened." Danny sighed. "I'm glad I was there to."

Three weeks later Danny stood next to Jamie. They had come to see the cougar. They watched as it paced his inclosure. "It's an impressive animal." Jamie said.

"Yes it is. I was a little surprised when you asked me to bring you. I thought about it and figured you had to see him for some kind of closure."

"Yup. I knew I had to see him the day after I woke up."

Danny squeezed his brothers shoulder. They stood there for ten more minutes. "Alright we can go now."

"You going to be ok?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

They walked out to the car. Danny told a joke that his boys had told him. Jamie laughed and knew he would be fine.

The next day Jamie was glad to be back to work even if it was desk duty.

"It's good to have you back Reagan." Eddie said.

"It's good to be back. I would rather be walking a beat. Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so."

"I wouldn't say that. You have been through a lot. Well I have to go. Have fun."

"Bye Eddie."

As she walked out the door she turned around. "Hey Reagan." Jamie looked up at her. "I told you so."

Before Jamie could say anything she ran out the door laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

D is for Dog

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. They help a lot. I hope you enjoy this one.

"All right everyone listen up." Said Sargent Renzulli. "Detectives Reagan and Baez need a moment of our time."

"Thanks Sarge. We are looking for a man named Carson White. He is wanted for three murders. Here is his picture. He is armed and dangerous watch yourself and your partner. If you get him you know where to get a hold of me." Danny passed out the picture.

"Thank you for your time." Said Marie Baez.

"That's it everyone. Once again keep your eyes open and watch out. Your dismissed."

'Hey Danny if Janko and I get your guy are you gonna buy the first round?"

"Jamie if you and Eddie catch him I will buy all night."

"That's all I needed to here. Let's go Eddie."

They only had an hour left until their shift was over. As they where walking back to the car. Jamie noticed a man walking into a house that looked like the guy Danny was looking for. He pulled out the picture and showed it to Eddie. She looked at the picture and the guy, and nodded her agreement. They walked up and knocked on the door. Carson White opened to the door to see two police officers on his porch. He slammed it shut and ran through house. Jamie and Eddie ran around the back of the house in time to see Carson run out the back door.

"Get them Bruno."

Jamie turned as he heard a rattle. A big brown dog came running up on a chain. Jamie pushed Eddie out of the way and brought his arms up. The dog grabbed his left arm and started to violently shake it. Jamie tried to pull his arm loose of the dogs mouth. He brought his free hand up and punched the dog in it's nose. It let go with a yelp. Jamie felt bad at having to hit the dog. Eddie got up and came over to help him.

"Oh my gosh Jamie your arm."

" Call for backup!" He yelled and took off after Carson. Eddie called for help and took off after Jamie. Five blocks later they caught him. Jamie was just cuffing him when backup arrived. Jamie handed Carson over and told them to take him to Danny.

"Come on let me take you to the hospital to get your arm looked at.

Danny burst in to the ER. He went up to the desk and asked where Jamie was. She pointed to the closed door to exam room 4. He walked over and opened the door. He saw Eddie sitting in a chair by the bed.

"How's your arm?" Danny asked.

"It will be ok. I had to get some stitches. The dog made some deep cuts when he shook my arm." Jamie said as he got down off the bed.

"That's good." Danny said relieved that his brother was alright. "I'll buy the wings along with the beer tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Eddie said.

"Me to. Meet you there in an hour?"

"Sure see you there."

An hour later they where sitting around a table at their favorite bar. As promised Danny bought wings and beers for the group. They talked and joked until last call. As he was heading home Jamie thought that he had the best brother and friends around.

Authors Note: I had horrible writers block and didn't know how to finish it. I had like five different endings and none of them sounded good. I'm not happy with the ending but I didn't want to leave you hanging. Now to type up the next one.

P.S. I tried to find something to use for police protecting themselves from dogs. I decided to have Jamie punch the dog. I hate animal abuse so I figured punching was better then hitting it with their stick.


	5. Chapter 5

E is for Eagle

Authors Note: I'm so sorry this is late. I had two weddings and a graduation in May. We also moved and have finally settled in. Enjoy reading.

Jamie Reagan was enjoying his day off by going for a run in the woods. As he was running he looked around and smiled. This was his all time favorite place to run. He came here whenever he got time. He loved the fresh air and all the wildlife. He looked up in the sky and saw a bald eagle flying. Jamie decided to stop and take a break by a lake to watch the eagle fly.

As he approached the lake he saw a eagle on the ground. Jamie stood back and watched it. The eagle spread it's wings and started to fly off only to fall back down. Jamie noticed that it was dragging it's right wing. He walked closer to the eagle to check it's wing.

The eagle shrieked at Jamie as he got closer. "I'm just trying to help you. Calm down." Jamie said as he tried to get closer. The closer he got the more the eagle tried to fly away.

Jamie didn't want the eagle to hurt itself anymore then it already was. He pulled out his phone and called the park ranger. When he finished his call he sat down to wait for them. "Help will be here soon." He told the eagle. It stood there watching Jamie. Jamie sat there and talked calmly to the eagle. It seemed to calm it down. The eagle looked more relaxed. It even started to move closer to Jamie.

Jamie noticed the eagle move closer. He kept calm and continued to talk to it. Jamie had never seen an eagle this close he looked at the long talons. He could only imagine what damage they could do. Now the eagle was a few feet away. Jamie picked up his phone and took some pictures of it.

"You are a magnificent creature. I can't believe you are this close to me." Jamie opened his bottle of water and took a drink. The eagle watched closely. "You must be thirsty." Jamie got up and cut his water bottle open and sat it down. He moved back to give the eagle space. It went up to the bottle and took a drink.

Jamie sat back down against a tree to wait. His phone started vibrating, he looked to see Danny calling him. "Hello?"

"What are you doing tonight? The boys want to go to the movies and wanted to see if you want to go."

"I'm free tonight. What time?"

"Movies at 7:00. Want to go eat before or after?"

While Jamie was on the phone he hadn't been paying attention to the eagle. He saw movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to see the eagle right next to him. Startled he jerked back and that startled the eagle. The eagle let out a loud shriek and started flapping it's wings. Jamie felt the wings hitting his face. He pulled his arms up to protect his face and moved out of the way.

On the other end of the phone Danny heard the shrieking and yelling. He called out Jamie's name. He was about to hang up when he heard Jamie reply. "I'm ok. Just a little shook up."

"What happened? It sounded like something was attacking you."

"I startled an eagle that was standing next to me."

"What! Why was an eagle standing next to you? Where are you?"

Jamie told Danny how he came across the eagle and was trying to help it. As he was talking to Danny, Jamie kept an eye on the eagle. It looked like it had calmed down and was watching Jamie as he talked. "I got to go. I see the park rangers coming." He hung up his phone and walked to the truck.

The ranger got out of his truck and walked to Jamie. "I'm Mike Carson." He shook Jamie 's hand.

"Jamie Reagan. Can I stay and help you? I have sat here for the past fifteen minutes talking to it. I think I have earned a little trust. Just a few minutes ago it was standing right next to me."

"Normally we don't let others help, but I can see that she likes you. She keeps watching you and doesn't seem to be scared.."

"How do you know it's a girl? Jamie asked.

"We have several bald eagles tagged. We tagged her a couple years ago when she was found with a broken leg. Now it looks like a broken wing. She was very calm and let us approach her last time. I guess we will see if she lets me again."

Mike put on some thick gloves and gave a pair to Jamie. "I'm going to try and catch her. You follow with that kennel." Jamie nodded and picked up the kennel.

They walked toward the eagle. She watched as they go closer. She looked at Mike and started walking away from him toward Jamie.

"It looks like she likes you. If she gets close enough to you grab her around the wings. You don't want her to beat you."

"Won't be the first time." Jamie said with a chuckle.

Jamie set the kennel down and opened the door. He walked up to the eagle talking gently. She stood still and even even let Jamie pick her up and walk her to the kennel. Jamie was very careful not to put any pressure on her hurt wing. Once they loaded the kennel into the truck Mike gave Jamie a ride to his car. Jamie asked where the eagle was going to get help. Once Jamie got the information and an invocation to come visit the eagle he got into his car headed home.

Over the next couple months Jamie went to see the eagle. She was looking a lot better. When she was first brought in she was starving. The vets had determined that she was hit by a car a couple days before Jamie found her.

Now they where back in the woods waiting to release her back into the wild. Jamie watched as the team that had taken care of her picked up the kennel and set it on the ground. They waved Jamie over. "We have decided to let you open the kennel and let her out."

"Thank you."

Jamie opened the door and the eagle hopped out. She spread her wings and took to the sky. Jamie watched as she flew around. It was an incredibly site. Then the most incredible thing he had ever seen happened. She dove toward the lake and grabbed a fish in her talons. Jamie watched until she flew out of site. He thanked everyone for letting him come and helped release her.

A few weeks later Jamie was hiking in the woods with his sister Erin. They came up to the lake where Jamie had found the eagle. He looked around telling Erin about that day. When he heard an eagle cry from the sky. He looked up as an eagle flew down and landed on a log.

"Wow! That is so amazing that an eagle landed this close to us." Erin said. She pulled out her phone and took some pictures.

"I think it's the same eagle." Jamie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

He walked up to the log. The eagle didn't even flinch as Jamie stood right in front of it.

"Jamie please be careful. It's a wild animal and they are unpredictable."

Jamie reached at and touched the eagle. She leaned her head in to his hand. Jamie smiled, she did the same thing when he came to visit her. Erin came closer to get a better look. The eagle saw her coming and flew off.

"That was amazing Jamie."

Jamie looked up and watched her fly away. Erin gave Jamie a hug. They stood together and watched as the eagle flew away.

"Tell me again how you scared her and she beat you with her wings."

Jamie rolled his eyes. As they walked back to the trail. Jamie told Erin the story about him and the eagle.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it. I will try not to get behind on writing again.


	6. Chapter 6

F is for Fall

It was a hot July day. Jamie was helping his brother Danny clean the gutters. He was already regretting telling Danny he would help. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost noon. He climbed down the ladder and went to the front of the house where Danny was working.

"It's almost noon when are we going to take a break? It's hot out here and I could use a drink."

"I'll go and make sandwiches. Can you finish this side? It's almost done." Danny climbed down the ladder and headed to the door.

Jamie nodded and climbed up the ladder. He was almost done when a big Saint Bernard came running through the yard. It bumped the ladder, Jamie held on as the ladder shook. Once he caught his balance he finished with the gutter. Jamie started to climb down when the dog came back chasing a cat. The cat ran under the ladder. Jamie watched in horror as the Saint Bernard ran into the ladder and it rocked back and fell. Jamie tried to grab the gutter to steady the ladder but he was to far down the ladder. He felt himself falling. He hit the ground and everything went black.

Danny was walking through the house when he looked out the front window and saw Jamie fall. He dropped the plate of sandwiches and bottles of water. He ran out the front door and to his brother. He saw his neighbor across the road with a Saint Bernard.

"I'm so sorry Danny. Hank got out of the house and was chasing a cat. He ran into the ladder and knocked your brother off."

"Call 911!" He shouted. Danny felt for a pulse. He let out the breath he had been holding when he felt one.

"Jamie! Come on kid wake up please." Danny stayed next to Jamie trying to wake up him up until the ambulance came. Danny followed the ambulance to the hospital. He called his family on the way to let them know what happened.

A couple hours later a doctor came over to the Reagan's. "I'm doctor White. I'm happy to say that Jamie will be just fine. He broke four ribs, dislocated his left shoulder and has a concussion."

"So no serious head injury?" Erin asked

"Nope just the concussion. We are getting him moved to a room I will send a nurse back to get you soon."

"Thank you doctor." Frank said.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came and took them to Jamie's room. Jamie was propped up in bed. He smiled when they all came in. Erin ran over and gave him a hug and started to fuss over him.

"Erin I'm fine. Stop bugging me."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can finish cleaning the gutters for me."

Erin shook her head. "Anything else but that."

An hour later everyone started to leave until Danny was the last one.

"Jamie I'm sorry. If I didn't tell you to switch with me you wouldn't be laying here."

"Then it would have been you. Danny I'm going to be fine. You don't need to worry."

"You are my little brother I'm always going to worry about you."

"I know Danny." Jamie yawned and settled into his pillows.

"Get some rest kid. I'll be here when you wake up"

"Thanks Danny."

Danny sat back in his chair. He said a quick prayer thankful that Jamie was going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

G is for Gun Shot

"Stop! Police!" Jamie yelled. He had been chasing a man for five blocks now.

While on patrol Jamie had saw him pass off something to another man. When the men looked up they saw Jamie and Eddie. Both men took off in different directions. Jamie made the split decision to follow the seller. If he turned out to be a drug dealer that would be one less dealer on the streets.

Jamie watched as his suspect ran into a woman as she exited a store. Jamie tackled him as he tried to get back up. "Stop moving."

Eddie came up and helped the woman up. "Are you alright ma'am?" The woman nodded and walked away.

Eddie went over and helped Jamie with the struggling man. The guy pulled his elbow up and hit Eddie in the face. When Jamie turned to check on her, the man took that opportunity to roll over and hit Jamie in the head. Jamie loosened his grip and the guy tried to get away. Jamie reached out and grabbed his foot. Jamie quickly jumped on the guys back and wrenched his arm behind his back trying to cuff him. The guy swung his other arm hitting Jamie in the mouth. At that moment a car screeched to a halt next to them.

"Police! Stop resisting!" Yelled a very familiar voice.

The man quit moving and Jamie was able to cuff him. He left the man on the ground and went to check on Eddie. She had a bruise forming on the left side of her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah you?"

"I'm fine."

Jamie turned to see his brother Danny standing behind him. Danny's partner Maria was holding the cuffed man.

"You alright kid?" Danny asked. Danny looked at Jamie and saw he had a split lip. Jamie nodded and muttered that he was fine.

He brushed past Danny and walked up to the man. He read him his rights, then searched him and found crystal meth and cocaine.

"You are under arrest for possession with the intent to sell, resisting arrest and assault on two officers." He opened up the guys wallet and pulled out his ID. "Clay Stone."

"Way to go Jamie you caught a well known drug dealer. His brother is Mark Stone. He runs a big drug operation. You need to watch your back."

"Your dead cop. My brother will find out who you are and kill you." Clay had a wicked grin on his face.

Jamie glared at him "Shut up and get in the car."

Blue Bloods

Later that night Jamie was sitting at home watching TV. He got up and walked into the kitchen for another beer. As he sat back down his front door was kicked in and two men with guns in there hands barged in. Jamie picked up his off duty weapon. He recognized one of them from a picture that Danny had showed him. It was Mark Stone. The apartment erupted in gunfire.

Danny was getting off the elevator on Jamie's floor when he heard gun shots. He drew his gun and ran down the hall. He cursed when he saw the door to Jamie's apartment was kicked in. He walked in to see Mark Stone and another man laying on the floor. He knelt down and checked them both, they were dead. He looked around and saw Jamie on the floor. He ran to his brother and fell to the floor.

"Oh god! Jamie! Come on kid open your eyes for me." Danny looked him over and saw that he had been shot three times. Once in the right arm and twice to the chest. He pulled out his phone and called for help.

Danny jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get towels. He came back and pressed them to the wounds. Jamie let out a groan and opened his eyes. He met Danny's eyes. He opened his mouth to talk but blood came out.

"Don't try and talk, save it for later."

"Danny it hurts so much. It's not good is it?" A tear rolled down Jamie's face.

Danny brushed it away. "Just stay awake for me. Help is on the way."

" Tell the family I love them."

"You can tell them yourself Jamie."

Jamie coughed and blood speckled his face. He closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep. He could hear Danny yelling at him to stay awake. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He saw the fear in Danny's eyes. Next thing he knew two paramedics was over him. He smiled at Danny and let the darkness take over.

Blue Bloods

Jamie slowly woke up to the sound of a beeping noise. He laid there for a minute before he tried to open his eyes. He blinked several times to bring the room into focus. He looked around the room. His dad and Danny sat on one side of his bed asleep in chairs. His grandpa was asleep in a chair on the other side. Erin, Nikki and Linda where asleep on a couch and the boys where sleeping on cots. He smiled as he looked at his family. He shifted in the bed and moaned when the pain hit.

Danny woke up wondering what woke him. He looked at Jamie who was looking back at him. He reached over and grabbed his brothers hand and squeezed it. Jamie smiled and squeezed back.

"It's so good to see you awake you scared us." Danny said. He wiped his eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days. It was touch and go for two days. They didn't think you would make it. We almost lost you."

"I'm sorry for scaring you all. Did I get them?"

"Yes. They are both dead. I got Clay to talk and we took down them down. You wouldn't believe how much drugs we found."

"That's great." Jamie yawned. "Can you wake everyone up so I can say hi before I go back to sleep?"

Danny shook awake his dad. Frank sat up and leaned over to give Jamie a hug. Danny got up and woke everyone else up. They all crowded around Jamie asking him how he felt and if he needed anything.

"Back at my apartment I told Danny to tell you all that I loved you. I thought that it was the end for me. Danny told me to tell you all myself and that I would make it." He stopped and looked at everyone. "I love all of you so much."

After everyone told him they loved him to. He closed his eyes, he fell asleep thinking of his amazing family.


	8. Chapter 8

H is for Helicopter Ride

Authors note: I hope you like this one. I deleted and rewrote so many sentences. Enjoy!

"Tell me again why you want to do this?" Asked Danny Reagan as he looked over at his son Sean.

"Because it will be fun dad. I have always wanted to ride in a helicopter."

"Come on Danny your not getting scared are you?" Jamie teased.

Danny glared his brother. "No. I just don't know how good of a pilot your friend is."

"Mason is a great pilot. I have rode with him dozens of times. He owns a helicopter tour guide business. He has had his pilot license for ten years. Here he comes."

Danny watched as Mason walked up to them.

"Jamie! How are you doing?" He asked as he gave Jamie a hug.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great. Is this the birthday boy?"

"Yes. I'm Sean and I'm thirteen today."

"Happy birthday Sean." He turned to Danny and stuck his hand out. "I'm Mason White. I will be your pilot today."

"Danny Reagan."Danny said shaking Mason's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. Lets get this show on the road."

Danny sat on the seat in the back with Sean next to him. Jamie sat across from Danny, behind Mason. After going over the rules and safety regulations, they took off. Mason was a great tour guide. He took them all over the city. He even told them the history behind buildings.

"How do you remember everything?" Sean asked.

"When I decided to start up a helicopter tour guide I, read up on the history of New York. I studied for months before I got it right. I take out up to four tour groups, six day a week for the past eight years."

"Your doing a great job Mason. Thank you."

"Anytime Jamie. It's time to head back now."

"Already?"

"It's been an hour Sean." Danny told his son. "Plus we still have your party at grandpa's to go to."

All of a sudden a small Cessna was right in front of them. Mason yelled at them to hang on, as he tried to veer away from it. It was to late the nose of the Cessna hit the back rotor of the helicopter. They started spinning out of control.

Danny reached over and pulled Sean as close to him as he could. He looked out the window and saw the ground coming up fast. He leaned over Sean and covered his head. Jamie braced himself against the helicopter waiting for the impact. The helicopter hit the ground nose first, before it landed on the skids. It slid to a stop when it hit a tree.

Jamie woke up to pain in his chest, he looked down to see a piece of metal sticking out of his chest. He looked over to see Danny slumped over. Sean was trying to wake him up. Jamie tried to unbuckle his belt but it was stuck.

"Sean are you alright?"

"I'm okay uncle Jamie."

Danny groaned and opened his eyes. "Sean are you alright?"

Sean nodded and wiped his eyes. "I was scared dad, I couldn't get you or uncle Jamie to wake up."

Danny looked over and gasped when he saw the metal in Jamie's chest. "Jeez kid." Danny got up and moved next to Jamie. He sat next Jamie and checked his wound.

"Danny are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I probably have a concussion." Danny looked up when he heard sirens. "Do you hurt anywhere else Jamie?"

Jamie shook his head no. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He closed his eyes, ignoring Danny's pleas to stay awake. When he opened them again, he was laying in a bed.

"Hey Jamie how do you feel?"

Jamie turned his head to see his dad. "I've felt better dad. How is Danny and Sean?"

"They are fine. Sean had a few bumps and bruises, Danny has a concussion. They are at home resting."

"Why did that plane hit us."

"The pilot had a heart attack. He was dead when he hit you."

"That's terrible. How is Mason."

"He has a dislocated shoulder, several broken ribs and a broken leg. He will be just fine."

"That's good. What time is it? I want to call Danny."

Frank pulled out his phone, it was only 8:45. He hit Danny's speed dial and waited to see if he would answer.

"Hey dad. Is everything ok."

"Yes son. Jamie is awake and want's to talk to you." He handed the phone to Jamie.

"Hey Danny, are you and Sean alright?"

"We are fine. Sean is a little shook up. I doubt he will be going for another ride anytime soon. How are you doing kid?"

"I'm fine. Danny I'm sorry this happened."

"This is not your fault. You had no idea anything like this would happen."

Jamie sighed as he took in Danny's words. "I know that, I just wanted to apologize for you two getting hurt."

It's all right Jamie. Get some rest and the boys and I will come by tomorrow to see you."

"I would like that. Good night Danny."

"Good night kid. See you tomorrow."

Jamie handed the phone back to his dad. "I'm going to bed. Good night dad."

"Good night son. See you in the morning."

Authors note: I decided to have Frank be there for Jamie when he woke up. I think it turned out all right.


	9. Chapter 9

I is for Ice

Author's note: I am finally caught up on Blue Bloods. I promise no spoilers, because my sister reads this and she hasn't finished it yet. Mark your calenders, Blue Bloods is back on Friday September 28th. I can't wait. Hear is the next chapter, enjoy.

It was the day after Christmas, Jamie and Eddie had just started their tour when a call came over the radio. A convenient store two blocks away was being robbed. Eddie hit the lights and sirens as Jamie drove to the store. When they pulled up a man was running out of the store with a backpack. Jamie and Eddie both yelled for him to stop.

"Be careful, it rained and snowed last night. Watch out for the ice." Jamie cautioned Eddie.

They took off running after the guy. Five blocks later the guy slipped on some ice as he was running across the street. Jamie caught up to him and grabbed his arm to cuff him. To Jamie's surprise the man whipped a knife out and stabbed Jamie in the shoulder.

Eddie was only a few feet away when she say the perp stab Jamie. She pulled her gun and aimed it at the man. "Police! Drop the knife now!" She shouted.

Once Eddie had him cuffed,she turned to look at Jamie. He was holding his other hand to his shoulder. He nodded at her to let her know he was alright. She pulled the perp up to the sidewalk and checked his wallet.

"Gary Walker?Well Gary your under arrest." She continued to read Gary his rights.

As they walked back to the car, Jamie looked behind him as he heard a horn honking. A truck was sliding out of control. He yelled at Eddie to look out as he ran to her and pushed her and Gary out of the way. Before he could move the side of the truck hit him and sent him skidding across the sidewalk.

Eddie pushed herself up of the ground and looked around until she saw Jamie laying on the sidewalk. She quickly cuffed Gary to a pole and ran to Jamie.

"Oh my god, Jamie can you hear me? Please be alright." She felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. She looked him over and saw that his head was bleeding and his left arm looked broken. She grabbed her radio and called in that her partner had been hit by a truck.

Blue Bloods

Four blocks away Danny and his partner Beaz was just leaving a witness apartment when they heard the call.

"Let's go help Danny."

Danny pulled away and drove the four blocks in no time. When he stopped the car he instantly recognized Eddie. He jumped out and ran over. He felt sick when he looked down at this brother bleeding on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" He yelled.

"Jamie pushed me out of the way of that truck. The driver said he hit a patch of ice and slid out of control."

A few minutes later an ambulance pulled up and worked on Jamie. A few more minutes later he was stable for transport to the hospital. Danny looked at Beaz she waved him to go with Jamie. He nodded his thanks and hopped into the back of the ambulance.

"Danny please keep me updated?" Eddie asked.

"I will call you when we know more."

The doors closed and the ambulance took off. Danny took his brother's hand in his and squeezed it. "Hang in there little brother"

Blue Bloods

Across town Frank Reagan was in his office in a meeting with Sid and Garret. They where discussing an incident that happened with an officer and a civilian. Abby came barging into the office cutting off Garret.

"Sir, twenty minutes ago two officers, chased a man that robbed a convenient store. Once they caught up to him he stabbed one of the officers As they walked back to the car, a truck hit a patch of ice and hit the officer that was stabbed, it was Jamie."

Frank stood up from his desk and grabbed his coat. "Have my detail bring the car around."

"I already have sir."

Blue Bloods

Erin Reagan was going over some papers on her desk when her secretary came in. "Commissioner Reagan is on the phone for you."

"Thank you." She picked up her phone. "Hi Dad. Is everything alright?"

"No it's not, Jamie was stabbed and hit by a truck."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"That's all I know. I already called your brother and grandfather."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and purse. She stopped at her secretary's desk and told her she had a family emergency to go to. Once she got to her car she called Nicky.

Blue Bloods

Danny looked at his watch again,it had been over three hours since they brought Jamie in. He resumed pacing the floor. Twenty minutes later a doctor came out. He walked up to Frank and held out his hand for Frank to shake it.

"Frank I wish we where not seeing each other under these circumstances."

"As do I Michael."

Dr. Michael Green had been a neighbor and family friend of the Reagan's for thirty years. His kids and the Reagan kids grew up together.

"Dr. Green how is Jamie?" Danny asked.

"Jamie is doing just fine. The stab wound to his right shoulder wasn't that deep. He should be able to have full function of it. When he was hit by the truck he hit his head and broke his left arm. He also had some internal bleeding, which we where able to stop. I am happy to say the hit to his head was not bad. He does have a server concussion. Luckily no cranial bleeding or swelling. Jamie will make a full recovery. Once we have him settled in his room in the ICU we will let you know."

The family sighed with relief and thanked the doctor. Danny pulled out his phone and called Eddie with an update like he promised. When he hung up the phone a nurse came over to take them to Jamie's room. He was sleeping when they all walked in.

Two hours later Jamie woke up. He looked around confused , wondering where he was was. He looked over to the window and saw Eddie standing looking outside.

"Hey Eddie,you alright?" He asked. He winced at the roughness of his voice.

Eddie spun around and walked to the chair next to his bed. She smiled at him and picked up a cup of ice chips. "I'm fine thanks to you. Here have some ice chips. How do you feel?"

"I have felt better."

"I bet."

"Where is everyone?"

"Your dad and Erin went to work, Danny is getting coffee and your grandpa had an appointment. Thanks for saving me Jamie."

"It's what partners are for." He smiled at her.

Danny walked into the room. "Hey kid it's good to see you awake. You feeling alright?" Danny asked as he handed Eddie her coffee.

"Hey Danny. I'm fine. Not much pain. They got me on the good stuff."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad your alright. When I saw you laying on the ground all I could think about was losing another brother."

"Danny. I'm sorry, I tried to move but I wasn't fast enough."

"Jamie it's ok. I just worry about you."

"Well I worry about you to."

Eddie smiled as she watched the two brothers talking. She sometimes wished she had a family like the Reagan's. "I'll see you later Jamie. I gotta go."

"Okay Eddie. I'll see you later."

"Let me know when your ready for a drink. I owe you one or two."

"I'll make sure to remind you." Jamie turned to Danny. "I'm tired."

"Go ahead and sleep I'll stay here with you."

"Thanks Danny."

"Your welcome little brother."

Once Jamie was asleep Danny walked into the hallway to call his dad to update him on Jamie. When he was done with the phone call He sat down next to Jamie's bed to wait for him to wake up again.

Author's note: Let me know what you thought of putting in the family's reactions. Did you like it or did it seem like it dragged the story?


	10. Chapter 10

J is for Jets Game

It was a cold December afternoon, Danny, Jamie, Jack and Sean where on there way to MetLife stadium. Jamie had won four tickets to today's game, Jets against the Bills. Jack and Sean where excited, they had never been to a NFL game. Danny looked over at Jamie and grinned at him as they listened to the teens talking about how their friends will be so jealous.

"I remember when dad took me to my first game. You where six and mad that you couldn't go with us."

"Joe promised to play with me for a week if I quit crying." Jamie said with a smile as he remembered his brother begging him to stop crying. "He played with me every day the following week. I remember trying that again with him. It did not work out for me. Dad put his foot down after that." The car erupted in laughter as Jamie continued the story.

"At least you didn't throw a fit when dad took Joe to his first game."

"That's because you made plans to take me to the movies since you where home on leave. Then my time finally came to go to my first game. It was awesome."

"Are we going to have a tailgate party dad?" Asked Jack.

"Of course we are. I brought the grill and packed the cooler with hot dogs. It will be fun, you will meet all kinds of people."

Once they found a parking spot they unloaded the Explorer and started cooking food. A group of six guys was parked next to them having a party to. Before they knew it they where all talking and laughing. Finally it was time to go in. The boys jaws dropped when they walked in and saw the field. They had seen it many times on TV, but it looked better in person. Sean asked one of the guys they had partied with to take a picture of the four of them.

The game was exciting it turned out to be a close game. They stayed neck and neck until the Jets won by two points. The stadium erupted in cheers from the Jets side. As they walked out to the parking lot to the car they noticed some very drunk men yelling at each other. Some of the Bills fans complained that the Jets cheated. Next thing they knew a punch was thrown and the group of men started fighting. Danny reached in to his pocket and pulled out his badge. He turned and looked at Jamie

"Do you have yours?"

"I always do" Jamie said pulling out his and clipping it to his belt.

"Police! Break it up!" Danny yelled as him and Jamie pushed through the crowd. As Danny was trying to get between two men, a fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the face. "Hey you jackass I'm the police!" He shouted.

Jamie saw Danny get hit, but he was busy trying to separate two men. He could hear sirens in the background. As he turned his head to see how close they where, he didn't notice one man pull a knife. He turned back and pulled the men apart, just as the man brought the knife out and stabbed Jamie in the chest. Jamie looked down as he felt pain explode in his chest. He watch in horror as the man pulled the knife out and blood started pouring out of the wound. He felt his legs give out and he crumpled to the ground. He found it hard to breath, he thought maybe the knife hit his lung.

"Uncle Jamie!" Jack watched stunned as his uncle was stabbed and fell to the ground.

Sean grabbed his arm and pulled him from his trance. "Come on we got to help him."

The boys ran over and knelt down next to Jamie. Sean took his coat off and then his sweat shirt which he used to press down on Jamie's chest. "Hold on Uncle Jamie, we are going to get you help."

Jamie looked up at his nephews. He could see that they where scared. He tried to tell them that he was proud of them, but when he opened his mouth blood came out. He closed his eyes, he knew he was going in to shock and he would be passing out soon. He was fighting the darkness, but in the end it won as he passed out.

"Uncle Jamie please wake up." Jack said. "I'm going to find dad."

Sean just nodded, he couldn't take his eyes off his uncle. He knew that the knife had done a lot of damage.

"Hey kid are you alright."

Sean looked up to see a cop standing over him. "I'm fine. My uncle was stabbed in the chest. My brother went to find my dad. They tried to break up the fight."

"Ok hold on I will get the ambulance over here." The cop spoke in to his shoulder radio.

"Sean!" Sean looked up as his dad came running over. "Oh my god." Danny said as he looked down at Jamie. Sean's sweat shirt was starting to soak through with blood.

"The ambulance is on it's way. We have to clear a path and break up some more fights." the officer said.

Danny nodded his thanks. He knelt down and took over for Sean, until the medics showed up and took over for him. He stood between his sons with an arm around each of them. They watched as they got Jamie stabled enough for transport. Danny listened as they talked to each other. "he has a collapsed lung and it's filling up with fluid." "Blood pressure is dropping. We need to go now." then just like that he was loaded up.

Blue Bloods

Danny was sitting in Jamie's room, it had been four days since the stabbing. The man that had stabbed him had been way over the legal limit and had no idea he did it.

Danny was staring out the window when he heard a moan coming from his brother. He hurried over and sat in the chair took his brothers hand. He watched as Jamie's eyes flickered open then close again.

"Jamie? Come on open your eyes for me."

"I don't wanna." Jamie grumbled.

Danny grinned as he remembered waking Jamie up as a kid. "If you wake up now I'll let you eat a candy bar for breakfast."

"I'm an adult Danny I can eat whatever I want for breakfast." Jamie said as he opened his eyes and smiled at Danny. "I'm not five anymore."

"I just wanted to see if it still worked."

"How long have I been out?"

"Four long days."

"Are Jack and Sean alright? The last thing I wanted them to see was me bleeding out on the ground."

"They will be fine. They talked it out with me and dad. If they need to they can talk to a therapist."

"That's good." Jamie said. He started to feel his eyes get heavy. "I'm tired Danny."

"It's ok. Go ahead and go back to sleep. I'll give everyone a call to let them know you woke up."

"Thanks Danny, for staying with me."

"No problem kid. I'll be here when you wake up again."

Danny watched as his brother went back to sleep. He sent up a prayer thanking God for protecting Jamie. He even said a thanks to Joe for keeping an eye on their brother. Danny stood up and squeezed Jamie's hand. "I love you little brother."

As he walked out the door he heard Jamie say, "Love you too big brother."


	11. Chapter 11

K is for Kicked

 **Author's note: Here is another one. I hope you like it. This one came to me really quick. Once I started I couldn't stop. Enjoy!**

He tried to fight back, but there where to many. "Nothing good ever happens after midnight." Danny's words echoed in Jamie's ears as he tried to protect himself from the kicks that were aimed at his body. He looked over to his partner who was getting the same treatment. He was wondering if they would make it out of this alive, that's when he heard the sound of backup coming. He tried to block another kick but it found it's mark and Jamie blacked out.

Thirty minutes earlier

"New York at night is beautiful." Eddie said as she looked out the car window.

"Yes it is." Jamie remarked.

Jamie didn't mind the night tour, but he had this uneasy felling that something wasn't right tonight. He decided to ignore it, and continued to drive. He was talking to Eddie about the upcoming police cookout, when a call came over the radio about a bar fight. Eddie picked up the radio and let them know they where responding. They pulled up a few minutes later and ran inside the bar. It looked as if ever person inside was in the fight.

"Police! Make way!" Jamie shouted as he pushed his way in.

Eddie reached for her radio and called in for additional units. That quickly changed to a 10-13 when a beer bottle was smashed over Jamie's head and he went down. "Jamie!" Eddie yelled at her partner as she pulled out her baton. She pushed her way to where a group of men where kicking and punching Jamie. She yelled for them to stop when they didn't she used force. She started to swing when one of the men grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the floor. She pulled herself into a ball as she started to get hit and kicked too.

"Eddie!" Jamie shouted at her. She looked at him with pain filled eyes.

"Reagan don't give up." She said as she started to fight back.

He tried to fight back, but there where to many. "Nothing good ever happens after midnight." Danny's words echoed in Jamie's ears as he tried to protect himself from the kicks that were aimed at his body. He looked over to his partner who was getting the same treatment. He was wondering if they would make it out of this alive, that's when he heard the sound of backup coming. He tried to block another kick but it found it's mark and Jamie blacked out.

Blue Bloods

The first thing he heard was his brother's voice. He felt a hand in his, with all of his strength he curled his fingers around Danny's hand.

Danny jumped in surprise. "Jamie?" He whispered, maybe he imagined it. He stared at Jamie's still form. Then he moved his hand again and groaned. "Come on Jamie, open your eyes for me."

Jamie groaned again and slowly blinked his eyes open. He turned to focus his gaze on Danny, and smiled. "Hey." He groaned.

"Hey yourself." Danny said with a smile. "Hold on I'll get a nurse to bring you some ice chips." Danny pressed the call button.

A nurse walked in and smiled at Jamie. "Hi Jamie I'm nurse Lacy. It's good to see you awake. How do you feel."

"I've felt better." He turned and looked at Danny. "How is Eddie?"

"A few broken and cracked ribs, a broken wrist, concussion and bruising. Same as you minus the broken wrist."

"Are all the attackers in custody?"

"Yes. Nurse when you get done in here can we please get some ice chips?"

"Of course. Jamie everything looks good. I will be right back with some ice chips."

Jamie smiled at her. "Thanks Lacy."

A few minutes later Jamie fell asleep.

Blue Bloods

Two days later Jamie was released. Before he left with Danny he stopped by another room. He knocked on the door and smiled as he saw Eddie packing her stuff.

"I see you are busting out too." He said with a grin.

"Yes. I'm also starving! They don't feed you enough times here." She said with a laugh.

"Do you have a ride?"

"I was going to get a cab."

"You can ride with me. Danny is waiting out in the hall."

"I don't know."

"We are getting pizza. My treat."

"You had me at free pizza."

Jamie laughed, "You have to buy wings if you want them."

"Oh come on. Do you think I can play a sympathy card and Danny will get the wings?"

"I heard that. Yes, I will buy the wings. Only because I want some."

They all laughed as they walked outside to the car. Danny pulled out his phone and placed the order. Jamie looked back and smiled at Eddie. He was thankful that they made it out alive. As if she knew what he was thinking she reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

"Next time we should call for backup before we try to manage a bar fight."

Jamie grinned at her. "I agree partner."

 **Author's note: For letter L I was planning on doing a young Jamie. Do you like kid Jamie or teenager Jamie? Let me know so I can start ASAP. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

L is for Lost

 **Author's note: Teenage Jamie won. Altho I have an idea for a kid Jamie I might do a one-shot on it. In this fic Jamie is 16, Joe is 22 and Danny is 26.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy this one.**

Jamie had just finished setting up his tent. He had been looking forward to the camping trip with his brothers for weeks. Twice they had to postpone due to a case. He sat down in his chair and watched his brothers setting up their tents. He looked at his watch and sighed. It had only took Jamie a few minutes to set his tent up. His brothers where taking twice as long.

"Hurry up. I would like to go hiking at some point."

"Just hold on a minute." Danny grumbled.

"You said that five minutes ago." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Why don't you go take a hike." Danny shot back.

"That's what I'm waiting on you for." Jamie said throwing his hands up.

"Then go jump in a lake."

"Jamie just wait. I am almost done." Joe said. "There that's it." Joe said as he checked his tent over.

"It's about time."

"You two go ahead. Once I finish this I will start supper."

Joe and Jamie had been walking for an hour now. They had seen all kinds of wildlife deer, rabbits, birds and even a black bear in the distance. They decided to take a rest next to a small stream. Looking around at the woods and mountains made Jamie want to be a park ranger, just so he could see this view every day.

"We should head back now. Danny should have supper going by now."

"That's if he got his tent up." Jamie said. The boys laughed as they stood up to walk back to camp. A rustle in the bushes caught their attention. "What do you think that is?"

"Probably a rabbit." Joe answered. "Come on let's go."

As they started to walk away, two bear cubs tumbled out. When they saw the boys looking at them, they started crying for their mom.

"Jamie go now!" Joe shouted with fear in his voice. "Momma bear won't be to far behind."

Jamie turned to run but a big black bear blocked his path. She stood up on her back legs and roared. Jamie felt Joe push him, he heard his brother telling him to run. Joe picked up a big stick and waved it at the bear to get it's attention. The bear lunged forward and ran into Joe knocking him down. Jamie watched as the bear turned and looked at him. Without a second thought Jamie turned and ran. He could hear the bear behind him, fear and adrenalin kept him going.

Sometime later he slowed down and looked behind him. The bear was nowhere in sight. Come to think of it neither was the trail. _Oh great I'm lost_ , he thought to himself. He looked around his surroundings, trying to find a trail marker or someone. When he didn't see anything he looked to the sky, the sun was setting. _Danny and Joe are going to be worried. Joe! Oh god. He could be hurt or worse._ Jamie shook his head, not wanting to think the worst.

"Usually when your lost you stay put." Jamie thought out loud. "If I start walking I might find someone." Jamie made up his mind and started walking. Before he knew it it was getting darker. Just a few more steps he told himself. He stopped suddenly when he realized a drop off was right in front of him. He looked down, there where trees and rocks all the way to the bottom. Then he saw something in the dimming light, it was a trail. He debated trying to find a different way down or wait till morning.

While he was debating he heard a noise behind him. He turned around quickly and lost his balance. It was like slow motion to him, then he hit the ground. Jamie cried out when his body connected with a tree then a rock. He just kept rolling and rolling until his head connected with a big rock and his world went black. He kept rolling down the hill until his body was stopped by a tree.

Blue Bloods

"Jamie run!" Joe yelled at his brother. He picked up tree limb and swung at the bear. It roared and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. The air was knocked from his lungs. He was able to look up and watch Jamie running away with the bear following him. When he caught his breath he sat up. He looked in the area Jamie had ran off to. He panicked when he couldn't see him or the bear.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Joe turned around to see a park ranger walking towards him. "I'm ok. We need to find my brother."

"What happened to him?"

Joe told the ranger who's name was Ryan Martin. When he finished his story Ryan pulled out his radio. He walked away to talk, when he was done he walked back to Joe. "I'm going to take you back to the station. What campsite are you staying at?"

"Site fourteen, my brother Danny is there."

"Alright. I will have someone pick up Danny and bring him to the station. We will start a search team once we bring everyone in."

"I need to call my dad. We need a dog out here to help find him."

Ten minutes later Joe was sitting in the park ranger station when Danny came in. "Joe! What happened? Where is Jamie?"

Joe told the same story to Danny that he had told Ryan. "I tried to protect him."

"I know you did. We will find him. Did you call dad?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"I will call him. Stay here." Danny walked to the phone. It rang three times before his dad answered.

"Hello."

"Dad I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath and continued. "Jamie is missing."

Blue Bloods

It had been two hours since the search had started. It was getting dark and they where talking about calling it a night. Danny didn't care, he was going to stay out all night if he had to. They where almost back to the main path, when the dog let out a bark and started walking towards a tree. Danny hurried after the dog and his trainer. His flashlight searched the darkness until it landed on a shoe. "Jamie!" Danny yelled as he ran towards the body hidden under the tree.

He gasped as he saw the bloody mangled body of his little brother. He fought back tears as he fell next to Jamie. He felt for a pulse, it was there but barley. He turned to the officer behind him to call it in, but he was already on the radio. The officer took off his windbreaker and handed it to Danny. As he covered his brother up he said a prayer.

He took his brothers hand and squeezed it. "Jamie can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nothing. "Come on kid, you have to be okay."

He stayed next to his brother until help arrived. He watched as the medics carefully put a brace on Jamie's neck and moved him. They quickly did what they could before getting him strapped to the backboard. Danny walked next to Jamie has they carried him out and to the waiting ambulance.

Blue Bloods

Four days later Danny was sitting next to his brothers hospital bed. He looked at his little brother and thought about the injury's he sustained. Jamie's left arm was broken, he has four broken ribs, a lot of bruising and a severe concussion. Jamie was lucky, it could have been a lot worse. He looked up when he heard the door open. Joe stepped in and sat down on the other side of Jamie.

"Any change?" He asked quietly.

"No."

Joe sighed, he picked up Jamie's hand. "Come on Jamie, it's time to wake up. Please you got to wake up."

Danny looked over at Joe. He saw the guilty look on his face. "You can't blame yourself Joe."

"I was suppose to keep him safe. He got lost and couldn't find his way back. I should of stayed with him."

"It's going to be all right Joe. Jamie is going to wake up."

They sat there for fifteen minutes until Danny's phone rang. "It's Erin." He said and walked out to the hallway.

Joe was about to get up and leave when Jamie groaned softly. "Jamie?" Joe whispered hopefully. Jamie groaned again and started to open his eyes. Joe ran to the hallway to get Danny. "Danny, I think he is waking up."

"Get mom and dad and get here now." Danny told Erin and hung up his phone. He followed Joe back in to the room.

Jamie opened his eyes but closed them again. His head hurt and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. The next thing he knew his eyes where being forced open and a light shined in. "Go away." He mumbled as he tried to turn his head away.

"Jamie, I'm doctor Hardy. Can you open your eyes for me."

Jamie slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked around to see his brothers and a man standing over him. "Joe. Are you alright?" his throat was so dry and scratchy.

"Here Jamie." Doctor Hardy said as he gave him an ice chip.

"I'm fine Jamie. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I ran from a bear and fell down a hill. Where is mom and dad?"

"They will be here soon. Erin picked them up." Danny answered.

"Ok." Jamie decided to close his eyes for a minute.

When he opened them again He saw his parents, sister and brothers talking. "Hi guys."

"Oh my baby how are you feeling?" Mary asked as she Jamie a hug and kiss on his forehead.

"I'm fine mom." He turned and looked at Joe. "Please don't blame yourself Joe. It's not your fault."

Joe looked at the floor. "You heard me?"

"Yes. I took off running, I should of watched where I was going. I got lost on my own."

Joe smiled at his little brother. "Thanks Jamie."

"Your welcome." Jamie smiled back.

"Let him rest now." Erin said. "It's good to see you awake now." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Erin stop it." He moaned.

"Rest up son, the sooner you get better the sooner you can go home." Frank said as he gave Jamie a hug.

"I will dad." Jamie looked at Danny. "Thanks for finding me Danny. I knew you would."

Danny smiled at his brother. "Get some rest kid. I will be back to visit you tomorrow." Jamie smiled at his family and closed his eyes.

Blue Bloods

It was a few months later and the Reagan brothers where sitting around a fire.

"I'm glad we got to finish our camping trip." Jamie said as he roasted a marshmallow.

"Me too." Joe said.

"I third it." Danny said as he bite into his s more.

"That's also you third s more." Jamie said with a snicker. The boys all laughed.

"Do you boys need anything before I go to bed." Mary asked from the back door.

"No mom. We are fine." Danny yelled back.

Jamie grinned as he looked at Joe, who started to tell a ghost story. He was glad to go camping with his brothers. Even if they where in the back yard.

 **Author's note: I hope you all liked this one. I had fun writing it. I didn't even know what was going to happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

M is for Mugging

 **Author's note: This is my first time writing Jamie and Eddie as a couple. After this one they will go back to being partners, unless I say other wise :) Enjoy.**

Jamie and Eddie Reagan where celebrating their one year anniversary at their favorite restaurant. So much had happened in the first year. They bought a nice house a few blocks from work. Jamie had been promoted to detective and Eddie promoted to Sargent. Then just yesterday they got the news that Eddie was eight weeks pregnant. They where very excited and couldn't wait to tell the family.

"I can't wait for tomorrow so we can tell everyone." Eddie said.

"Me too. I'm surprised you lasted this long. How did you make it through lunch with Erin?"

"I have no idea."

As they where finishing up there meal Eddie's phone rang. "It's my mom."

"If she can keep a secret you can tell her." Jamie said with a smile.

"I think I can wait till tomorrow to call her before we go to Sunday dinner. I'll meet you outside."

Jamie payed the bill and walked outside. He looked around and didn't see Eddie anywhere. Jamie walked towards the car thinking she went there. A scuffle from the nearby alley caught his attention. A man had a women pushed against the wall, the woman was Eddie.

"Hey! Let her go!" He shouted.

The man whipped around, he had a gut hook hunting knife in his hand. "Give me your wallet and I will."

Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Come and get it."

The man let Eddie go and stepped towards Jamie. When he turned away from Eddie, she kicked the back of his leg. The man stumbled forward. Jamie took that moment to tackle the man to the ground. He grabbed the mans hand with the knife, trying to knock it loose.

Eddie was on the phone with 911. She watched in horror as the man flipped Jamie off of him and plunged the knife into his stomach. The man pulled the knife out roughly, and pushed Jamie to the ground. He reached for the wallet but sirens sounded close by and he took off running. He only got to the mouth of the alley before he was grabbed.

Eddie fell to her knees next to Jamie. She cradled his head on her lap. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. It was typical of Jamie to ask how the other person was doing, even if he was worse off. "I'm just fine babe." She took off her jacket and pushed it onto the wound.

A cop from their precinct came running up. Toby Cartwright was a good friend of theirs. "The bus is only a few minutes out. Hang on Reagan."

True to his word, the ambulance pulled up and medics rushed to Jamie's side. The medics looked at each other as they looked at the stab wound. "We have to move him now." The lead medic said.

"Eddie you can ride with me." Toby said as he lead her to his car.

The ride was a blur to her. When they pulled up she jumped out running after the stretcher. The nurses tried holding her back. She fought them until Toby came up and pulled her into a hug. Then it happened, a loud beep screamed from behind the curtain where Jamie was at.

"Code Blue. Code Blue." A doctor was shouting. Eddie watched as a doctor stated chest compressions while a cart was wheeled over. "Charging."

Eddie watched Jamie's body jerk off the table. "No! Jamie! Don't do this to me. Please you need to save him. Jamie!" by now she was screaming and crying.

"Call it." A doctor said.

"Noooooo!" Eddie wailed.

Blue Bloods

Danny Reagan was walking out of a room in the ER, where he was interviewing a woman that had been attacked by her boyfriend. He had heard all the yelling from inside the room. He shook his head knowing that someone hadn't made it. As he looked over he saw an officer holding a woman who was screaming. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was Eddie. That could only mean one thing.

"Jamie." He whispered. He ran over and looked in the room. He saw his little brother laying on the bed, blood was everywhere.

"Call it."

He looked up when he heard the doctor. _No. God, please not Jamie. Don't take my little brother._ Danny prayed.

The other doctor with the paddles looked at Eddie. "Charge one more time." All eyes where on the screen. The whining beep stopped and a tiny blip went across the screen. "Get him to the OR now."

Eddie pushed away from Toby and ran to Jamie's side. "I love you Jamie Reagan. Please don't die, I need you." She turned around and saw Danny. "Jamie was stabbed." She walked over to him and told him what happened.

He put his arm around her and hugged her. "Let's go to the waiting room. We can call the family." He felt her nod against his chest. He pulled back but kept his arm around her shoulder.

Half an hour later the whole family was sitting in the waiting room. Erin sat next to Eddie rubbing her back and talking quietly with her. She looked up when she heard her name. "Mom." She got up and ran into her open arms. A new wave of tears hit as her mom comforted her.

"It's going to be alright honey. We are all here for you." She walked her daughter to a chair and sat down. "Do you want something to drink dear."

"Some water please."

"I'll go get it and some coffee." Danny said standing up.

"I will help you." Frank said as he got up.

A while later they came back passing out coffee and water. "Do you want a coffee to?" Danny asked.

"No thank you."

Danny gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand. "You're welcome."

"Eddie are you sure your alright. Does your stomach hurt?"

Eddie hadn't even realized that she had been rubbing her stomach. "I'm fine mom." She looked around the room, everyone was looking at her. Before she could say anything else a doctor came out.

"Family of Jamie Reagan?" He waited until the family stood up then he continued. "Jamie's surgery was a success. Nothing major was hit, the knife did do some muscle damage when it was pulled out."

"Thank you doctor." Frank said. "Can we see him?"

"He will be moved to a room soon. He will be very tired and will probably sleep all night."

"Thank you." Eddie said. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Daddy is going to be alright." She looked up when she heard a throat being cleared. She looked at everyone staring at her again. "Did you hear that?"

They all nodded and smiled at her. Her mom gave her a big hug. "How far along?"

"Eight weeks. I was going to call you tomorrow." She looked at the Reagan's. "We where going to tell you tomorrow at Sunday dinner."

"Congratulations Eddie." Frank said as he gave her a hug. After everyone hugged her and congratulated her. They all went to check on Jamie.

Eddie sat in the chair next to Jamie's bed, she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. She looked up when the door opened. Frank walked in with a cot under his arm.

"It's a little more comfortable then the chair. Trust me, I have slept in those chairs plenty of times."

"Thank you Frank."

"Your welcome." He set the cot up for her, then sat down in the other chair and picked up a newspaper.

"Are you staying too?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." She said giving him a smile. She stood up leaned over and gave Jamie a kiss. She walked over to Frank and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for staying."

Frank smiled at his daughter in law. "Your welcome. Get some rest, I will wake you if he wakes up."

Blue Bloods

Jamie woke up to a very annoying beep. Why hasn't Eddie turned off the alarm, he thought to himself. Then it all came flooding back. He sat up fast, then gasped in pain as he pulled his stitches.

Frank woke up to the sound of the heart monitor beeping fast. He looked at his son laying awake and clearly in pain. "Jamie lay still and calm down."

"Where's Eddie? Is she alright?"

"She is fine son. She is right here."

Eddie woke up to the sound of the monitor beeping faster then normal. "I'm right here Jamie. We are alright."

Jamie calmed down when he saw Eddie standing next to him. A nurse rushed in the room to check on Jamie. She finished checking him over and telling him to take it easy. He was lucky he didn't pull any stitches out. Frank walked out with the nurse to call the rest of the family.

Eddie leaned over and kissed Jamie. "I love you?"

"I love you too. You and the baby are alright."

"Yes. We are fine." She gave him a smile.

"What are you not telling me?" Jamie watched as Eddie squirmed. "You told them." He laughed as Eddie looked away.

She laughed to. "I'm sorry. They figured it out. I told the baby that you where alright."

"I knew you couldn't keep a secret."

Eddie swatted his arm. "I can to. They all stared at me."

"It's alright I forgive you." He said giving her a kiss on the nose.

Blue Bloods

Months later in the wee hours of the morning Joseph Jamison Reagan was born. Jamie and Eddie instantly fell in love with the little boy. The next day their family's came to see him. They all had a turn holding him. After they all left and it was just the three of them. Jamie and Eddie thought back to when they first met to today. It had been an adventure for them and they wouldn't change anything.

 **There ya go. I hope you all liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

N is for Nightmare

It was a sunny summer day, and six year old Jamie Reagan was playing in his tree house. He had been in it all day only taking a break for lunch. His older brother Danny came out to check on him.

"Hey kid. Do you need anything?"

"That's captain to you, you scurvy dog."

"I'm sorry captain." Danny said with a grin.

Jamie popped his head out the window. He had on his pirate costume that Danny got him for his birthday.

"Ahoy matey. No I don't need anything. Oh wait. I need a shovel to bury my booty."

"Aye aye sir." Danny said with a salute. He went over to Jamie's sandbox and got his shovel. He brought it over to a bucket on a rope and pulley and sent it up.

"Thank you first mate."

"Your welcome. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

The front door opened and Mary and Erin walked in. "Hi Danny, where is Jamie?" His mom asked.

"He is outside playing pirate. He is going to bury his treasurer chest."

"That's good. He loves that pirate costume you got him."

"He only takes it off to let you wash it. What are you going to do when he out grows it?"

Before Mary could answer, they heard screaming from the back yard. Danny ran out the backdoor and saw Jamie on his back with a big dog growling in front of him. "Danny help me. He bit me, and it hurts."

Without thinking for his own safety, Danny ran in front of the dog, waving his arms and shouting at it.

The dog turned and ran off. Danny knelt down in front of Jamie. His face was wet with tears and his right arm was bleeding.

Mary scooped him up and took him to the doctors. Luckily the bite wasn't deep and only needed a cleaning and wrapped. For supper that night Mary made Jamie his favorite foods. He even got to stay up late with his older siblings. When he fell asleep on the couch Frank took him to bed.

Danny woke up to the sound of crying in his room. He sat up and turned on his lamp. Jamie was sitting on the floor with his knees under his chin. "Jamie. What's wrong?"

Jamie stood up and crawled into Danny's bed next to him. "I had a nightmare." Jamie started crying harder.

"Jamie I'm sorry." Danny wrapped his arm around Jamie and gave him a big hug. "Do you want to stay with me."

Jamie nodded his head. He laid down on a pillow and closed his eyes. "Thank you Danny."

"Your welcome kid."

The nightmares continued for a few more weeks, Jamie would come in to Danny's room. Sometimes Danny woke up when Jamie came in. Sometime he woke up and Jamie was sleeping on his floor. Then one Saturday morning he woke up and Jamie wasn't there. When he went to Jamie's room he saw him asleep in his own bed. Danny was glad that Jamie's nightmares where over. The kid was a bed hog, always moving and kicking. Once in a while Jamie would have a nightmare and he would always run to Danny. Danny didn't mind one bit.

 **Author's note: I rewrote this story. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I wanted to wrap it up.**


	15. Chapter 15

O is for Ocelot

 **Author's note: For some of you who don't know what an ocelot is I will save you from having to Google it. An ocelot is a small wild cat, it is a bit bigger then a house cat. Some states you can have them as pets. They live in the Southern states of North America, Mexico, Central and South America.**

The ocelot paced it's small cage, he was hungry and hadn't been fed in days. He had got caught in a trap and been brought here to wait to be sold as a pet. The room was filled with exotic animals, all caught in the wild and smuggled here. The ocelot was born in South America. He was not used to this colder weather and wanted out. A man walked to close to his cage, he swung his paw out and clawed the guys leg.

"Ow! You stupid cat." Victor Brown shouted at the cat. The ocelot pinned his ears back and hissed. "You don't scare me you overgrown house cat." Victor kicked the cage hard, it fell over and the lid sprung open. The ocelot made a mad dash for the open door. "Oh no you don't." Victor grumbled. He started shooting at the ocelot.

The ocelot was quick and ran out of the room. He found an open door and ran outside in the snow. The ocelot hated the feel of the cold snow on his paws. He ran for awhile until he came to a house that had a wonderful smell. He sniffed around a garbage can, and knocked it over it greedily ate the food. The back door swung open and a man stepped out. "Damn animals knocking over the cans." As the man cleaned the garbage up he didn't notice the ocelot sneak in through the half closed door.

Ten minutes later the man went back inside, he squinted in the dark kitchen and saw a cat sized lump on the counter. "Get off the counter Smokey." He went over and pushed the cat off. That's when he heard the growl. He flipped on the light over the kitchen sink. There on the floor was a reddish cat with black stripes. It hissed at him showing it's teeth. The man grabbed a broom and swatted the cat towards the door.

The ocelot had been mistreated ever since he got captured, and wasn't going out without a fight. He swatted and bit at the broom, then it hissed at the man. The man dropped the broom and ran upstairs he grabbed his two kids and went into his bedroom where his wife was at. "Call 911. We have a wild cat in our house."

Blue Bloods

Jamie and Eddie where working the night tour. It was a cold 20 degrees out tonight, Jamie was glad that he was in the car. Eddie was talking about how she was going to go skiing this weekend with some of her friends, and Jamie couldn't wait to spend some time with his dad, grandpa, Danny and his nephews. They made plans to go ice fishing. They stopped talking when a call come over the air.

"All units be advised, an animal smugglers ring has been taken down. One animal is missing, be on the lookout for an ocelot. It is approximately thirty-nine inches long weighing around thirty pounds. The fur is marked with solid black markings on a yellowish, reddish fur."

"Oh wow! Do you know people keep them as pets?" Eddie said.

"Why would you want a wild animal? They are better off in the wild or a zoo where they can be properly treated." Jamie asked looking at his partner.

"Some people live on the wild side." Eddie said laughing.

"That's a bad joke." Jamie said as he laughed.

They quieted down when they got a call from central. Jamie took the call and listened, a man called in a description of a cat in his house. Since it was a vague description of the ocelot they decided to send someone over.

When they pulled up a window opened on the top floor. "Officer's here is our house key." The man threw a key down, Jamie caught it.

"How big is this cat sir?"

"A bit bigger then our cat. Do you think it will hurt her?"

"I don't know sir." Jamie replied. "We are coming in. Stay upstairs for now."

Jamie and Eddie entered the house. Jamie started turning on light switches. Jamie started walking around the house checking corners and behind furniture. As he turned around he saw it, it was backed up in a corner hissing. Jamie almost missed seeing it since there was a vase there. Jamie took is coat off, if he could get close enough he could cover it and catch it.

"Hey kitty." Jamie said as quite as he could. "I'm not going to hurt you. Let's get you somewhere safe." He kept talking quietly. Inching closer and closer. The ocelot swung it's paw at Jamie and cried out. He hissed and arched his back. Jamie knelt down and grabbed for the ocelot with his coat. The ocelot was faster, he swung out and clawed Jamie's face. Jamie reached out to grab the ocelot, the ocelot twisted around and sunk his teeth in Jamie's hand. He clung to Jamie's hand and brought his feet up and started scratching Jamie's arm. The ocelot finally let go and took off running towards the kitchen.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"I'll be fine. They don't look very deep."

"Should we wait for animal control? They could tranquilizer it, I don't want to hurt it. He looks scared."

"Call and find out where animal control is."

Eddie pulled out her phone and dialed a number. While she was on the phone Jamie went into the kitchen. He looked around, wondering where it could be. He walked over to the back door and checked to make sure it was shut.

The ocelot watched from his hiding spot on top of the fridge. He saw Jamie walk to the door, the same way he got in. As soon as Jamie turned the knob, he jumped for the door. He ran as fast as he could, but the door closed before he reached. He tried to turn but was grabbed, he was lifted in the air. The ocelot tried to wriggle free, but he couldn't. He started hissing and growling.

Jamie couldn't believe how easy that was, he hoped that the ocelot would try and ran outside. As soon as he opened the door he heard it jump down. Jamie shut the door and the ocelot ran in to the door. He grabbed the ocelot by the scruff of the neck and his back. Jamie has careful not to hurt the ocelot, but it tried to escape so he held him a little tighter. Jamie laid down his coat and wrapped the ocelot in it, leaving his head out. He held the ocelot to his chest and gently pet his head. The hissing and growling finally stopped as the animal calmed down.

"Animal control is five minutes out." Eddie said walking into the kitchen. "Oh, you caught him."

"I tricked him by opening the door. I made him think he was free to go."

Five minutes later animal control showed up. They loaded the ocelot in a carrier and set him in the warm truck.

"What will happen to him now?"

"I'm not sure. He is going to stay at the zoo until we can find a permanent place for him."

"That's great. Thank you." Jamie said and shook his hand.

"Come on Jamie, I'll take you to get checked out."

After getting the cuts and bite marks cleaned, Jamie was sent on his way. Jamie walked out to the waiting room to see Danny sitting with Eddie.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey kid how you doing."

"I'm fine, nothing deep. They cleaned the cuts and bite marks."

"That's good to here. I heard through the grapevine and wanted to check on you. Sine your fine how about I take the both of you for a beer?"

"Can you wait forty minutes? We need to finish our tour."

"Sure, I'll meet you two there. Your lucky it was a little cat that got you and not a lion. They had a lion in the warehouse along with some more dangerous animals."

"I'm glad it wasn't a lion either Danny. See you at the bar."

"Alright, see you there."

Blue Bloods

A week later Jamie went to the zoo to see the ocelot. They had found him a home at a big cat sanctuary. They where coming today to get him. Jamie wanted to see him before he left and had gotten permission to spend time with the ocelot. Jamie didn't blame the ocelot for attacking him. He was only trying to defend himself.

"Hey buddy. I hear your getting a new home." The ocelot rubbed his head on Jamie's hand. Jamie smiled and played with the ocelot until it was time for the ocelot to leave. After being told that Jamie could visit the ocelot anytime, he said his goodbyes and left to head home.

 **Author's note: I hope you liked this one. If anyone has any ideas for the rest of the letter's let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

P is for Parade

Beep...beep...beep. Jamie opened his eyes and groaned, he reached over and turned off his alarm. It was Thanksgiving day, and he had parade detail. He got out of bed and took a quick shower. After he got dressed he went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Twenty minutes later Jamie was driving to work. He said hi to a few people on his way to the lockers. After getting changed he walked out, and into roll call.

"Hey Reagan you ready for today?" Asked Eddie as they walked out to their car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied back. "I'm looking forward to supper tonight. Pop always gets the biggest turkey."

"Don't talk about food, your making me hungry."

"Then there is the mashed potatoes and gravy, the corn, green bean casserole, the rolls and pies." Jamie said with a big grin on his face.

Eddie glared at him. "You're a mean person Reagan."

"I'm sorry. How about I bring home some leftovers and you can have some for lunch tomorrow."

"We don't work tomorrow."

"You can come over to my place and eat."

"Oh. Thank you. I forgive you."

"I figured you would."

Jamie parked the car at there assigned location and got out. Already people where there, claiming a spot. Jamie looked at the crowd of people, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. He saw a kid pointing at him and tugging at his mom's arm.

"Look Mommy real New York cops." He said excitedly.

When they where in front of the boy Jamie knelt down. "Hello. I'm Officer Reagan and this is my partner Officer Janko. What's your name?"

"I'm Nick Matthews. I'm eight years old and I wanna be a police man when I grow up. Just like my dad."

"Wow that's pretty cool." Jamie said looking at the man next to Nick. "What house do you work from?"

"We are not from here. We are visiting from Maine. I work in a small department, nothing exciting happens there. I'm Brent Matthews, this is my wife Carla."

"Nice to meet you" Eddie and Jamie said as they shook their hands. "What do you think of New York Nick?"

"It's amazing, I went to times square. I want to be a cop here someday."

"You sound like you have your mind made up." Jamie said with a smile. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a plastic badge. "Until then, you can wear this."

Nick's eyes got wide as Jamie handed him the badge. He smiled and gave Jamie a big hug. "Thank you Officer Reagan."

"You're welcome Nick. I'm sorry but we have to move on. Enjoy your stay."

"Wait. Can I take a picture with you first?"

"Sure." Eddie said.

They both stood next to Nick as his mom took a picture. "Thank you." Nick said as he looked at the picture.

"You're welcome." Jamie and Eddie said at the same time. They waved bye and continued on.

"What a cute kid." Eddie said.

"He sounded pretty sure of himself to be an New York cop. Even though his dad works in a small town."

"I would to. It would be a little boring working in a small town."

"I agree. We have a lot of excitement here."

Once the parade made it's way towards them, Jamie kept one eye on the crowd. He smiled as he watched the kids get excited and point to the floats. It reminded him of when he was little and his parents brought him and his siblings. Danny or Joe always put him on their shoulders so he could see.

Then he got the feeling of being watched, he scanned the crowd again. Not seeing anyone standing out he went back to watching the parade. Then he noticed a man across the street, he had his hand in his jacket pocket. Jamie saw the butt of a gun poking out. He was about to call it in when he recognized him, it was Thomas Young. They had arrested him a few weeks ago, he was pretty pissed when Eddie tackled him. He felt like less a man and was embarrassed that a woman tackled him. Jamie looked across the street to Eddie, she was talking to Nick and is family.

Jamie ran between the floats yelling at Eddie, she turned around just as Thomas fired. Jamie watched as Eddie fell to the street. He pulled his gun from his holster as Thomas turned towards him and fired. Jamie felt the first slug hit him in the vest, the second one went through his shoulder. Jamie stumbled but caught himself before he fell. He ran after Thomas, someone in the crowd tripped Thomas and he fell. Jamie got to where Thomas fell and cuffed him reading him his rights. He picked up the gun off the ground and walked Thomas back to the street.

He was relieved to see Eddie standing up with Brent holding her arm. "Are you okay Eddie?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It hit the vest." Her eyes got big when she saw the blood on Jamie's shirt. "Jamie your bleeding."

Jamie started to feel dizzy, he blinked trying to clear the dots dancing in front of his eyes. He started to sway, he felt hands grab him and helped him sit down. He could see Eddie looking at him worried while she called it in. He looked at Nick who had tears running down his cheeks. He gave him a reassuring smile, and blacked out.

Blue Bloods

Jamie woke up to the smells of the hospital and beeping of the heart monitor. He shifted in the bed, and hissed when he moved his left arm. Then he remembered what happened. He looked around the room, no one was here. He reached over and hit the call button.

A nurse walked in smiling. "Hi Jamie, I'm Kelly. What can I help you with?"

"Can I please get a drink?"

"Yes you may." Kelly walked over to the sink and poured him a glass of water. "Hear ya go. Do you have any questions?"

"Is my family here?"

"Yes. They went to the cafeteria. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was shot, it was bleeding a lot."

"The bullet was in your brachial artery. The doctor was able to patch it up, you will be just fine."

"Thank you. Can you let my family know that I'm awake?"

"Sure. I can bring you something to eat as well."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Jamie was just about to close his eyes when there was a knock on the door. He looked up as it opened, Eddie was standing there smiling at him. "Hey Reagan. How do you feel?"

"Tired. How are you?"

"Sore. I got out today. Your sister was awesome and brought me some food last night."

"What! She gave you my Thanksgiving meal?"

Eddie laughed and rolled her eyes. "No. She brought me pizza, she called and asked what I wanted."

"So I was out all day and night?"

"Yes. You lost a lot of blood. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. How are the Matthews?"

"Good. They came and saw me this morning." She handed him a piece of paper. "Brent said to call if you feel like visitors."

Jamie took the piece of paper, and set it next to his phone. The door opened and in walked his dad, brother and sister. Erin rushed over and gave him a hug, she started fusing over him right away.

"Erin, stop it. I'm fine."

"How are you feeling son?" Frank asked.

"I'm tired."

"Still? You slept all day and night." Danny said with a grin.

Jamie decided to ignore Danny. "Sorry that Thanksgiving got ruined." He said looking at his dad and Erin.

"It's not ruined. It's just postponed until you get home." Erin said.

"Doctor said a couple more days and you can go home." Frank added.

Jamie felt his eyelids getting heavy. He yawned, and got as comfortable as he could.

"Get some rest son. We will be here when you wake up."

"Thanks dad."

A few days later, Jamie was discharged. The Matthews had visited yesterday before they left to go home. Nick told Jamie all the places he went to and said he couldn't wait to come back to see more. He told Jamie if he ever came to Maine to visit him, Jamie promised that he would. When they left he gave Jamie a big hug and said he would miss him. Jamie hugged him back and gave Brent his card, telling Nick he could call anytime.

Now Jamie was sitting around the table with his family eating their thanksgiving supper. He had so much to be thankful for, the one that he was the most thankful for, was that he was alive and sitting here with the rest of his family.


	17. Chapter 17

Q is for Quad

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I will try and update weekly, no promises.

Jamie had a big smile on his face as the 450 ktm he was riding went airborne, he landed with a slight jolt. He was grinning ear to ear when he stopped next to his friend Max Henderson. Jamie and Max had been friends since middle school. Jamie would go over to Max's house and ride dirt bikes and 4-wheelers, his mother hated it. She was always worried that he would get hurt. He always wore a helmet to keep his mom happy.

Max Henderson was a Motocross Racer, he was good at it and won several races. In his free time he raced 4-wheelers, he won several races as well. He could do all kinds of tricks, he has mastered quite a few of them. Even ones that where hard to copy.

Jamie pulled the helmet off and looked at Max. "Hey man thanks for the invite. It's been a long time since we have hung out, I haven't rode since the last time we rode together."

"Dude. That was before we left for collage"

"I know it's been so long. I forgot what it felt like to hit a jump. That moment the wheels leave the ground it's just awesome."

Max looked at Jamie and grinned. "I know the feeling, I get it every time I start a race. Hey I just got a Yamaha Raptor 900, this quad is sweet. I'll get it out and show you later. It's probably more then you can handle, it's fast and snappy."

"I can't wait to see it." Jamie looked around the woods. "I love the setup you made here. How many acres do you have?"

"Two hundred, I have trails going through a hundred of it. I plan on building up some higher jumps. Enough talking lets get back to riding."

Jamie put his helmet back on and the two took of riding the trails and jumping. They rode for another hour and a half before they decided to stop. They sat down at a picnic table and opened a cooler taking out sandwiches and water. They talked about the good old days and caught up on current events.

"Wait here and I'll go get the raptor. I enjoy showing it off." Max said with a laugh.

"If I had a wheeler like that I would enjoy showing it off too."

Max took off to the garage and came back riding the raptor. Jamie let out a whistle as he admired it. "Looks good Max. I bet you're ready to show it off."

"You bet I am. I'm going to show you what she's got." Max put his helmet on and took off for the ramps.

Jamie stood to the side of the track watching Max as he jumped and did some tricks. Once Max was done he started to ride over to Jamie. He showed off some more by doing wheelies. Jamie walked over to the ktm and leaned against it as Max rode over. Jamie shook his head as Max was riding straight towards him. They used to play chicken all the time then stop before they ran into each other.

Max went to brake, but it didn't slow down. He saw Jamie standing by the ktm, he waved at Jamie trying to get him to move out of the way. He turned the handle bars to try and avoid hitting Jamie. The quick movement and high speed caused the raptor to flip over and roll.

Jamie narrowed his eyes as Max waved at him to move. Then he saw Max jerk the wheeler to the right but it flipped and rolled. Jamie turned to move out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. The raptor rolled into him and slammed him into the ktm, pinning him in between the two quads.

Max pushed himself up off the ground. He looked around and saw the wreck. "Oh my god, Jamie!" He ran towards the wreck and gasped when he saw Jamie between the quads. Jamie was pinned at the waist. "Jamie can you hear me?" Max puled his phone out and called 911.

Jamie groaned and opened his eyes, he gasped at the pain that hit him. He tried to move but couldn't, he looked around and saw Max on the phone. "Max, help me I can't move."

"Jamie. Don't try and move buddy. Help is on the way."

"Please, Max you gotta get this off of me."

"You know I can't do that Jamie. We have to wait until help arrives, they will be here soon, I promise. Can you tell me what hurts?"

Jamie nodded his head and fought through the pain. "My legs hurt, but I don't think they are broke. My chest is killing me, I think some ribs are broke."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No. What happened Max?"

"I'm so sorry Jamie, I'm not sure what happened. I tried to slow down and the brakes wouldn't work. This is my fault, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Max, I'm going to be fine." Jamie mumbled, he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. "Max will you call my family?"

"Yes don't worry I'll let them know what happened." Max saw that Jamie was fading and it worried him. "Come on Jamie, you got to stay awake." Max gently slapped his face. In the distance he could he hear sirens coming. When they got closer Max ran up to get them.

"Can you tell me what happened here?" An officer asked Max.

Max told them the story as he watched the firefighters work to get Jamie out.

"We need to move this one a little before we can get him out. There is a rod stuck in his right leg, it looks like it's touching the bone." A firefighter yelled out instructions on how he wanted them to move it. Once they started moving it, the rod slipped cutting a longer and deeper hole in Jamie's leg. Jamie screamed out in pain and started moving. Trying his hardest to get away.

"Calm down Jamie, I'm trying to help you get out. "I'm Jesse, I'm sorry that we caused you pain. I need you to try and stay still. Okay?"

"Okay." Jamie whispered. "I'm not feeling very good." Jamie passed out again.

Jesse looked down and saw the blood flowing from Jamie's leg. "Damn it. We need to move this now, the rod must of hit the artery."

Max looked on in shock as they pulled the raptor away from Jamie. He watched as they started working on him. After they loaded him in the ambulance he went into his house to grab his keys.

An officer walked up and handed him a cell phone. "It was on the ground by the wreck. Is it yours?"

"It's Jamie's. I can call his family, he asked me to."

Blue Bloods

Two hundred miles away Danny Reagan was sitting at his dads house watching a game. He loved getting together with his boys, dad, and grandpa.

"Where is Uncle Jamie at?" Asked Sean.

"He is up in Ithaca visiting a friend." Frank answered.

"His friend Max Henderson." Danny replied.

"No way. Uncle Jamie knows Max Henderson?" Jack said surprised.

"The motocross rider?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Erin said as she walked in. "They have known each other since middle school."

"What are you doing here? It's guys night." Danny asked.

"I'm not staying long. I'm meeting friends for supper. I just wanted to stop in and say hi."

"Tell us more about Max. What's he like?" Sean asked.

"He was a daredevil. Remember that one time he wrecked so bad that he almost died? Mom wouldn't let Jamie go riding with him for a long time." Erin said shaking her head.

"After he healed, she let him start going back. Only because his parents started watching them." Danny chimed in. His phone started ringing, he pulled it out. "Speaking of the devil. It's Max, I made Jamie give me his number in case I needed to get a hold of him. Reagan."

"Danny? It's Max Henderson."

"Yeah. What's going on Max?"

"There was an accident. Jamie is on his way to the hospital. I'm so sorry, it's my fault."

Everyone was watching Danny, they all got concerned when he went pale. "What kind of accident? What happened?"

"I lost control of my quad and it rolled into Jamie, pinning him against his wheeler. I was showing off, being stupid. I'm so sorry."

"How bad is it?"

"A rod was sticking out of his leg, when they moved the wheeler it moved, and they said something about it hitting an artery."

"It's a four hour drive, can you stay at the hospital and wait for news?"

"Yes. I'm on my way their now."

"Call me the second you hear something." He hung up not waiting for an answer. "We gotta go now."

"What happened? Is Jamie going to be okay?" Frank asked, worried for his youngest.

"Max said his 4-wheeler rolled into Jamie pinning him against his wheeler. A rod was in his leg and might of torn an artery." Danny ran his hands over his face. "Said he is goofing off, probably playing chicken like they used to do."

"Kids an idiot." Henry said shaking his head and frowning.

"I'm going to call Nicky and tell her I'm picking her up."

A few minutes later they started the four hour drive, everyone was praying for Jamie to be alright.

Four hours later they were an hour and a half away. They had been delayed by a big pile up on the I-81. Danny's phone rang, Sean answered it and put it on speaker.

"Max. How's Jamie?"

"The doctor just came out, he is out of surgery. He has four broken ribs, and a five inch gash on his leg. It only nicked the artery, they said I can go see him in about twenty minutes. I can stay with him until you get here."

"Thanks Max. We are going to be another hour, there was a wreck on the I-81."

"Alright, I will let him know when he wakes up."

"Thanks Max." He hung up and called his, dad who was riding with Erin to give them the update.

Blue Bloods

Jamie slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and saw Max sitting next to him. "Hey."

Max looked up from his phone. "Hey man, it's good to see you awake. I'm so sorry Jamie, it was stupid of me to do that."

Jamie raised his hand to stop him. "We did it all the time growing up, you didn't know that would happen."

"My mechanic said the brakes needed replaced, I thought he had fixed it." He ran his hands over his head. "Oh, I talked to Danny they will be here in about half an hour."

"Thanks Max, I appreciate you staying until they get here."

"That's what friends are for."

Jamie smiled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw his dad and brother talking by the door. They looked over and saw him awake, they walked over smiling.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"I'm alright. I'm on the good stuff." Jamie answered with a grin.

"You had us scared son. The drive here was nerve wracking." Frank said.

"I'm sorry dad. It was an accident, I don't blame Max. You shouldn't either."

"We already talked to him last night when we got here." Frank said. "It's a good thing you're moms not here to see this."

"She would probably try and ground you." Danny said with a laugh.

"In a way he will be grounded."Said Frank once they where done laughing.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked confused.

"You will be staying with me and Pops until you're better?"

"Oh no." Jamie groaned.

Danny slapped Jamie on the shoulder. "I would offer you my house, but I think you would get better care with gramps."

"Thanks Danny." Jamie grumbled. His grumbling stopped when Erin, Henry and the kids came in. They had breakfast and flowers and balloons. He smiled and was thankful that he was okay.

Author's note: I choose quad, because I love to go riding. I also choose it because no one else has. I rolled my Yamaha 500 about six years ago. I was out riding with my husband and his best friend. I was parked up against a drop off. As I was backing up I somehow got to close and my 4-wheeler went over. I tried to bail out on the other side but it was to late, I fell off. I was waiting for the wheeler to fall on me, when it didn't I looked up it was laying upside down. A tiny tree had caught it, stopping it form rolling on me. I was super lucky. I only got a couple bruises. I was more worried about my 4-wheeler. It was okay too. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of this one. I have all my letters lined up and ready to go. I'm still debating on R if any of you have an idea, let me know. I will be starting it tomorrow or Sunday. Thanks again.


	18. Chapter 18

R is for Robbery

It was a cool Saturday October night, and Jamie and Eddie where working a night shift. Jamie pulled up the collar on his jacket, and rubbed his hands together. He glanced at his watch, only five hours into their tour. Jamie couldn't wait to get off work in the morning and go home.

"There is a convenience store two blocks away. Do you want to stop and get a coffee?" Eddie asked as she also rubbed her hands together.

"Yes, I would love a coffee." Jamie agreed happily.

The two police officers walked into the store, they said hi to the girl behind the counter, before making their way to the coffee machine in the back. While they where getting their coffee they heard the door open and the girl screamed.

"Empty the register!" A man's voice shouted.

Jamie and Eddie pulled out their weapons and started towards the front. Eddie stepped out first from the aisles they where in, she saw two men holding guns. "Police put down you're guns!" She shouted.

Jamie stepped out just as the two men turned and fired at them. Jamie watched as Eddie was hit and fell to the floor. Jamie returned fire and saw one of the men go down. He turned to fire at the second guy, they both fired at the same time. Jamie felt the bullet slam into his chest, He fell to the floor gasping for air. He quickly caught his breath and got up and cuffed both men. He went over to Eddie, who was trying to sit up.

"Eddie lay still for a minute, I need to call this in. 12-David requesting backup at the corner station on 23rd street. I have an officer down and two under."

"Copy that 12-David."

"Hey man, help me I'm bleeding." One of the robbers said. He had a flesh wound to his right side.

"You'll be fine." Jamie said.

"But it hurts." The guy whined back.

"You should of thought of that before you shot at cops." Jamie shot back.

Jamie looked over at the second robber, he just laid there not saying a thing.

Jamie checked Eddie over and saw that she had a bullet in her vest and one in the shoulder. "Just lay still, okay? Backup will be here soon."

Eddie nodded. "Are you hit Jamie?"

"One to the vest. It hurts, but I'll live."

"Help me sit up."

Jamie grabbed Eddie's arm and helped her sit up against the counter. He looked up and saw the cashier stand up from behind the counter. "Are you alright?" Jamie asked her.

The girl only nodded. Jamie crouched back down next to Eddie, and put his hand on her shoulder to slow the bleeding. She hissed in pain, Jamie gave her a sympathetic look. Outside the parking lot filled up with police cars. Jamie looked up as the first set of officers came in.

"Check on those two." Jamie said nodding to the cuffed men. "One has a side wound the other has a leg wound."

The officers helped the robbers up and walked them out of the store. The paramedics came in next, and started assisting Eddie. "Are you sure You're okay officer Reagan?" One asked.

"I just took one to the vest." Jamie answered, he swayed and reached out to grab the counter. An officer standing next to him grabbed Jamie, and helped him to the floor.

"Whoa Reagan, are you sure you're okay?" Officer Martinez asked.

"Jamie! What's wrong?" Eddie asked, her voice filed with worry.

The second paramedic team came over and lifted his shirt. "He's been shot. Probably didn't even know until the adrenaline wore off. Jamie can you here me?" Jamie nodded. "You where shot, just below the vest. We are going to get you to the hospital, alright?"

"Okay." Jamie said. He could feel his body start to shake, he knew he was going into shock.

"He's going into shock. Let's load him up now."

The last thing Jamie remembered was being loaded into the ambulance.

Blue Bloods

Jamie slowly woke up, he could hear a steady beeping and someone talking. He opened his eyes to find Danny talking on his phone by the window. He looked around and saw his dad next to him, Frank smiled at him.

"How are you feeling son?" He asked in a low voice.

"A little sore. What happened?" Then it all hit him at once. Being on tour with Eddie, stopping to get coffee, the gunmen, and Eddie getting shot. "Eddie, is she all right?"

Danny got off the phone and hurried over to Jamie's side. "She's fine Jamie. The bullet was a through and through, she will be getting out in a couple of days."

"How long have I been out?"

"You have been in and out for a day. It's good to finally see you awake."

Jamie smiled at his dad. "Sorry to worry you guys."

Frank smiled back and squeezed his hand. "I'm just glad you are going to be okay."

"Where is everyone at?"

"The kids are at school, and Erin and grandpa are getting coffee."

Erin and Henry came in a few minutes later. They sat and talked with Jamie for a few minutes before he started to drift off.

Frank squeezed Jamie's hand. "Get some rest son, we love you"

"Love you too." Jamie said as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's note: I have been having a hard time coming up with the way I want my stories to go. So I'm giving you all some homework. For S I have decided to go with snake bite. Give me an idea of how you would like it to go. I don't have a snake picked out yet, so let me know what snake you would like it to be. Please give my ideas, I love to use them.**


	19. Chapter 19

S is for Snake Bite

It was the fourth of July weekend and the Reagan family was out camping. Frank and Henry where sitting in lawn chairs, while the younger Reagan's where playing tag football. Danny and Erin started arguing, Erin said she got Danny but he said she didn't. Jamie rolled his eyes and walked over to the cooler to get a water. The kids walked over to get water, they sat in the grass and watched the fight.

"Danny I touched you and you know it." Erin said.

"You must of got the edge of my shirt." Danny argued back.

"That's enough." Frank yelled at them. "Erin quit complaining, your team is in the lead. Get on with the game."

Erin and Danny glared at each other. "Dad's right, I'm winning anyway." With that comment said she walked away to get a drink. Danny just grumbled under his breath as he got a drink too.

The game ended with Erin's team winning. She gave Jamie and Sean a high five. "Way to go guys. And you didn't think we could beat you." Erin said mocking Danny. "Give me my ball back."

"You want it? Then go get it." Danny threw the ball towards the woods.

"What are you five? What a sore loser." Erin said with a laugh.

"No. I'm acting like you, whenever you lost you would throw things." Danny said with a grin.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Hey Jamie can you get the ball please?"

Jamie laughed at his brother and sister. They both acted like children half the time. He found the ball in a pile of dead leaves. He reached down to grab it,a movement caught his eye. Before he could react, a snake struck and bit him in the palm of his left hand. He jerked back and looked to see the snake slithering away, it was a copperhead. His hand started to hurt, he knew it would start swelling soon. He remembered what to do when you got bit by a snake. When he was at a camp one summer a kid had got bit by a copperhead and the camp counselors went over what to do. He kept himself calm as he walked back to everyone.

"You forgot the ball Jamie." Erin said.

"Then you go get it." Jamie said angrily. "I just got bit by a copperhead, because you two are acting like children." Jamie glared at his siblings, then winced in pain.

"Let me see." Frank took Jamie's hand. "Come on let's get you to the hospital."

"Jamie I'm sorry." Erin said.

"It's not your fault Erin. I'll be fine, It doesn't even look that bad" Jamie said.

"Is Uncle Jamie going to be okay?" Nicky asked.

"I'll be fine Nicky." Jamie gave her a smile.

Frank took Jamie by the arm and led him to the car. "I will call you when I know more." Frank told Danny.

"Okay. We will be in later to see you." Danny said looking at Jamie. Jamie Just looked straight ahead and didn't answer Danny. "Jamie I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted like that, I shouldn't of thrown the ball."

"Thanks Danny. That's what I wanted to hear. Now go and apologize to Erin."

"You can be a pain sometimes." Danny said as he gave Jamie a side hug.

"I'm the little brother, that's what I do best."

Frank helped Jamie in the car then got in. The ride to town felt like hours to Jamie, his hand hurt so bad. When they got to a hospital, they rushed Jamie to a room and took his vitals. A doctor came in to look at Jamie's hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Parks. It looks like a minimal bite, he must of gave you a love bite."

"Is that good?" Frank asked.

"Yes. There is some swelling and red skin. Are you feeling alright? Any nausea or vomiting?"

"No."

"That's good. You're lucky, we had a patient last month that came in with a copperhead bite. It was really bad, but then he waited a couple hours before coming in."

"What's the treatment?" Jamie asked.

"Well I'm waiting on your blood test to come back. Once I get a look at it we can determine how much anti venom you need. Just sit tight and I will be back soon."

What felt like hours later, the doctor came back. "I'm going to start you on the anti venom now. We will check your blood again, when we give you a few treatments. We will admit you, You should be out of here by morning."

"Thanks Doctor." Jamie said with relief.

"You're welcome." He shook their hands and left the room.

Jamie looked at his dad. "You can go back if you want. I'll be okay by myself."

"I'll stay for a couple hours. Just until you get settled."

"Fine."

Once they got Jamie to a room, Frank called the others. Frank put the phone on speaker so Jamie could talk to them too. Just as Frank promised he stayed a couple hours then left.

Blue Bloods

Just like Dr. Parks said, Jamie was discharged the next day. Frank picked him up and took him back to the campgrounds. Jamie insisted they stay the rest of the weekend like they had planned. When Frank pulled up next to the cabin, everyone ran out to see Jamie.

"I won't be able to play football for awhile. So dad can take my place."

"I will have to pass." Frank said as he rubbed his knees.

"We could play horseshoes instead, or hillbilly golf." Erin suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Danny said.

"Same teams?"

"Yes. I don't want Jamie slowing me down." Danny teased.

"I'm right handed Danny. I can still throw."

"Right."

Once again Erin, Jamie and Sean won. They played four games of horseshoes, they won three. Then they played four games of hillbilly golf, they won two. For once Danny wasn't a sore loser, he just said they had to play a rematch tomorrow when they got home.

That night everyone sat outside by the campfire and set of some fireworks. Once the big show of fireworks started they sat back and watched. Danny and Erin both glanced over at Jamie from time to time.

"Why do you two keep looking at me like that?" He finally asked.

"We had a long talk last night." Erin said

"How did that go?"

"It went great. We decided to stop with the bickering, and be nice to each other." Danny said.

"For how long?" Jamie asked with a raised brow.

"The weekend. Then all bets are off."

"A new record." Jamie said as he raised his beer bottle. Erin and Danny clinked his their bottles.

"I'm glad your okay Jamie. It could have been worse." Erin raised her brow at him. "I looked up snake bites last night. They are not pretty."

"No they are not. My doctor told me about a guy that waited two hours before he went in."

"Did he give you the details?"

"Yes." Jamie then went on and told them everything the doctor told him.

 **Author's note: I really liked how you all gave me the idea for this letter. Next letter is T, I could use some more ideas. I have trampoline for T. Let me know if you like it and how I should use it. If you have a better idea for T let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

T is for Trapped and Tornado

 **Author's note: Thank you to all my readers, and to those that have left ideas. I love reading the reviews. They help me improve my writing.**

Sixteen year old Jamie Reagan was getting his bag packed to go to his friends house. In one bag he packed his clothes, in the second bag he packed his X-box and PlayStation games. His friend Ryder Johnson's dad and Jamie's dad are both detectives. Their parents where good friends and had made plans to go to supper and a show on Broadway. The boys decided to plan a game night.

Mary knocked on Jamie's bedroom door. "Are you ready? Joe said if you need a ride you need to go now. He doesn't want to be late for his tour."

"I'm coming mom."

Jamie ran out and down the hall to get his tooth brush.

"Jamie! Let's go!" Joe yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Jamie ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

" Jamie, hold on a minute." Mary said, she ran over and game him some cash. "Here is some money, you boys can order a pizza. Be good."

"Thanks mom, I will. Take an umbrella with you. It looks as if it will rain tonight."

Big dark clouds where starting to form and lighting started to flash, a cool breeze blew. They had had a heat wave the last two weeks with no rain. Everyone was looking forward to the rain. The weather report said that this storm was expected to have high winds and could produce hail.

Joe pulled his car into the Johnson's driveway in Staten Island. He turned to look at Jamie. "Don't forget that Danny and Linda just moved in three blocks away. If you need anything call them."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I know Joe. I'm sure Danny will call me at some point to make sure we are still here."

"Or come by unannounced." The two brothers laughed. They both knew that is exactly what Danny would do, he had done it before with Erin.

Jamie grabbed his bags from the back seat, gave Joe a wave and went up to the front porch. After ringing the doorbell, Anita Johnson opened the door. "Come in Jamie. You can take you're stuff upstairs. Ryder is outback helping his dad put the patio furniture in the garage."

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Johnson."

"Anytime Jamie. I made some chocolate chip cookies, come get some after you come back downstairs."

Jamie walked outside eating a cookie, to see if they needed help. Jamie saw Ryder and his dad Wayne Johnson coming out of the garage. "Do you need any help?"

"What the heck! Mom gave you a cookie first. I swear she loves you more then me." Ryder said the last part with a teasing grin.

"I can't help it if I'm the son she never had." Jamie teased back.

Wayne rolled his eyes at the boys that acted like brothers. "Come on boys. I'm sure Jamie just got here as soon as the cookies where done. If you hadn't wasted time complaining then you would of got a cookie first. Now let's go inside, I want a cookie before you boys eat them all."

"Alright dad, you make a good point."

"Can you say that again? I didn't have my recorder on."

"No can do dad. I only say it once a year. You just need to be ready next time."

They went inside and Ryder grabbed the plate of cookies and took it the living room. The boys had started a game as Anita and Wayne were leaving. After reminding the boys to have fun and gave them money to get pizza, they left.

An hour later they both ordered their favorite pizza and waited for it to get there. Danny showed up to check on them just as the delivery guy was leaving. He walked up and rang the bell, Ryder opened it up and invited Danny in.

"Jamie, Danny is here to check up on us." Ryder said with a teasing voice.

"Come on Danny we are not little kids. Don't you trust us?"

"You have to earn my trust. Plus a movie was coming on that Linda wanted to watch and I didn't."

"What would Linda say if she heard you say that?" Jamie asked with a sly grin.

"You tell her that and I will hurt you." Danny looked angry but his eyes where sparkling.

"Truce then. Want a slice." Jamie offered Danny the box of pizza.

Before they knew it the three where playing video games and an hour had passed. The doorbell rang, Ryder came back with an angry looking Linda. "What happened to being gone for ten minutes?"

"They offered me pizza and I wanted to show they how to play the game right."

Linda rolled her eyes. "It's starting to rain so we need to get back home. Bye boys be good."

"Bye Linda." The boys said.

"That was funny seeing Danny in the hot spot." Ryder said as he laughed.

"It always is."

The boys went back to playing games. Outside the sky was dark and angry looking. Big rain drops came crashing down, the wind picked up making the trees lean. Thunder crashed loudly and lightning lit up the sky. Out of nowhere the clouds started to circulate and a tornado was being born.

Three blocks away Danny and Linda were watching a weather report. They said that there were some reports from viewers that they saw some funnels. None of the funnels had matured into a tornado, until now. Danny looked on in horror as a video of a tornado touched the ground five blocks away. All he could think of was wanting to get to Jamie. Linda pulled him towards the basement door. Outside the storm sirens pierced the air to warn people to take shelter.

Jamie and Ryder had decided to take a break from playing video games. Jamie was sitting on the couch waiting for Ryder to come back downstairs. That's when he heard the sirens go off. He looked out the big living room window, the sight he saw sent chills down his back. A tornado was right outside ripping through the house across the street. He heard Ryder yelling from upstairs, but Jamie was rooted to the spot. Suddenly the window broke open as a tree fell on top of the house. The tree knocked him down and trapped him underneath. Jamie's head connected with the hard wood floor, knocking him out.

Blue Bloods

The Reagan's and Johnson's where coming out of the theater, Mary and Anita were talking about their favorite scenes. Frank and Wayne were just glad it was over. As they where walking to their cars, they overheard some people talking.

"Did you hear about the tornado in Staten Island?" One man said.

"It came out of nowhere." Said a women.

"The poor people over there." Another woman said.

"Wayne we need to call Ryder." Anita said with worry in her voice.

Wayne pulled out his call phone. "It's not going through. The lines must be down."

"Let's go find our boys." Frank said as they loaded in the cars. Frank tried to call Danny, but the call wouldn't go through.

Blue Bloods

In Staten Island, Danny and Linda where standing outside looking at the damage. Lucky for them they only had minor damage. "I need to go down to the Johnson's, and check on the boys"

"I'm going with you. Let me go get the first aide kit." Once Linda came back outside they ran the three blocks.

The closer they got the worse the damage was. Trees had been uprooted and houses had been ripped apart. They came to a stop in front of the Johnson's house, Danny started to look for a way inside.

Inside the house, Ryder woke up at the bottom of the staircase. He had seen the tornado outside his bedroom window, and had ran to the stairs to go to the basement. He had only made it down a few stairs before the tree crashed in to the house. Ryder looked around for any sign of Jamie.

"Jamie! Can you hear me?" Ryder walked toward the living room where he had last seen Jamie. "Jamie. Where are you?"

"Ryder?"

"Jamie!" Ryder ran into the living room, but couldn't find him. "Jamie call out again." Ryder heard a groan and moved toward it. He found Jamie under the tree, he was trapped under a big branch. "Jamie, talk to me. What hurts?"

"My head and chest, I can hardly breathe."

"I'm going to find help."

"Hurry Ryder. It hurts."

Ryder was going through the kitchen, when the door was kicked in. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw Danny and Linda coming in the house.

"Ryder, are you alright? Where is Jamie?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine. Jamie is trapped underneath the tree. He needs help, now."

"Stay here and let Linda look at you're head."

Ryder touched the side of his head, and was shocked to see blood on his fingers. "I didn't even know it was bleeding."

"You're in shock Ryder. Come sit down outside with me." Linda took him by the arm, and led him outside.

Danny walked into the living room, seeing the big tree and knowing his brother was underneath it made him sick. "Jamie? Call out!" He shouted over and over until he found Jamie unconscious. He felt for a pulse, he relaxed when he felt a pulse. He started tapping Jamie's face, trying to wake him.

"Danny? How is he?"

Danny turned and saw Linda behind him. "He isn't responsive, we need to get him out now." Outside they heard sirens as help arrived. "Go tell them we need help."

Linda came back a couple minutes later with paramedics and firefighters. The medics went to work putting a c-collar on Jamie's neck and an oxygen mask. Jamie's eyes snapped open and he tried to move away.

"Calm down Jamie, I'm Katie and this is my partner Mitch. We are here to help you." Katie waved Danny over.

"It's alright Jamie. I'm right here."

Jamie instantly relaxed when he saw and heard Danny. "Where is Ryder?"

"He is on his way to the hospital. He has a concussion, he should be fine."

"That's good." Jamie mumbled as his eyes started to droop.

"No, come on Jamie you gotta stay awake." Danny begged.

"I'm tired Danny."

"We gotta back up now. They are ready to cut him out." Mitch said.

"Be strong Jamie, I will be right back as soon as they get you out." All Jamie could do was nod.

The firefighters covered up Jamie as they started their chainsaws to cut up the tree. Fifteen minutes later they had Jamie on a backboard and was taking him outside to the waiting ambulance. Danny hopped in the back with them, and talked to Jamie.

An hour later Danny was still waiting on news for Jamie. He looked up as his name was being called, his parents came running up to him. They both started asking him questions about Jamie.

"I haven't heard anything since they brought him in. When I found him he was trapped underneath a tree."

"I will go ask." Frank said.

Mary hugged Danny. "I'm glad you were there for him."

Frank came back over letting them know that a doctor would be with them soon. He then walked over to the pay phone to call the rest of the family.

Ten minutes later a doctor walked over to them. "Reagan family?" He asked.

"Yes. Frank Reagan. My wife Mary, and my son Danny. How is Jamie?"

"I'm Doctor Hunt. Jamie has six broken ribs, a dislocated hip and a concussion. He was lucky it wasn't worse. I was told by the medics that the branch had a curve in it that kept it from crushing Jamie."

"Thank you doctor, when can we see him?"

"I will send a nurse out to get you when they are done wrapping his ribs." He shook their hands and walked away.

Jamie woke up to see his parents and Danny sitting next to him. "Hey guys."

Mary smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling hunny?"

"Better then earlier."

"I would hope so." Danny said.

"Is Joe and Erin here?"

"They are on their way." Frank said.

"Okay." Jamie turned to look at Danny. "Thanks for being with me."

"I wouldn't of been anywhere else." Danny squeezed Jamie's hand.

A few minutes later Erin and Joe walked in. They checked Jamie over making sure he was alright. Jamie smiled as his family fussed over him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, knowing they would all be there for him when he woke up.

 **Author's note: Wow! I had fun with this one. Thanks again for reading and sticking around. I will try and upload faster.**


	21. Chapter 21

U is for Underwater

 **Author's note: I'm ready for Friday to get here. I can't wait to see how season 9 starts. Enjoy this update.**

It was a cold December afternoon, Jamie and Eddie were on tour. They were entering a park that was on their patrol, when Jamie heard his name. He turned to look and a snowball hit him in the face. Jamie wiped the snow from his face and saw Danny and his partner. Danny was laughing as he walked over to them.

"Sorry Kid, I didn't mean to hit you in the face." Danny said with a grin.

"Sure you didn't." Jamie grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch, the new pizza place across the street is good." Danny said pointing across the street.

"I have been wanting to go there." Eddie said.

"It's good. When is your meal?" Maria asked.

"We just had ours." Jamie said. "Enjoy your pizza, see ya later."

"See you Sunday."

Jamie and Eddie walked into the park. It was busy for a cold day, a group of kids were building snowmen, some tourists were admiring the park covered in snow and a dog walker was out walking with five dogs.

"Do you think we could convince those kids to help us ambush Danny?" Jamie asked.

"We should totally ask them. That would be funny." Eddie said as she laughed at the idea.

"I could always ask Jack and Sean to help me on Sunday. They like a good old snowball fight.

"Three against one, that's not very fair."

"He never plays fair. This is Danny we are talking about."

"Okay. I guess you're right."

They continued walking talking about going to the new pizza place after work. Then to their favorite bar to get drinks and play darts. Eddie was bragging that she had won the last three nights that they had played. Jamie told her that he was going to win tonight. As they were walking towards the river, a woman ran up to them.

"Officers, there is a man on the other side of the railing. I think he is going to jump."

"Take us to him." Jamie said.

They followed the woman to the railing along the river. A man was standing on the other side looking over the river. Jamie walked up to him, "Sir, why don't come over here and we can talk." Jamie kept his voice calm and friendly.

"Why don't you just leave me along? This is none of your business."

"What's your name? I'm Jamie."

"You'll know who I am soon enough."

"Can you tell me why your standing there?" He turned and looked at Eddie. "Call it in." He mouthed to her, she nodded and grabbed her radio.

"Will you please listen to me and step back over here? Or I can call someone for you."

"There is no one that I can call that will care about me. I killed my wife and the man she was cheating on me with."

Jamie was shocked at what the man told him. He looked at Eddie, she nodded that she heard what he said. She stepped closer to the man.

"I'm officer Janko. Why don't you step over here so we can talk?" Eddie kept him distracted so Jamie could move closer.

The man turned and saw Jamie. "Stay back!" He screamed, "I will jump."

Eddie ran up and grabbed his arm, but he pulled back. Eddie lost her balance and fell down on the ground. Jamie run forward and grabbed the man as he let go of the railing. Jamie grabbed his arm, but the man weighed more and he pulled Jamie over with him. Eddie jumped up and grabbed for Jamie's arm, she caught his sleeve as he went over. The weight from both men caused Eddie to lose her balance as she leaned over the railing to hold onto Jamie. Eddie felt herself go over the railing, then the cold water engulfed her.

Blue Bloods

Danny and Maria were walking towards the railing, when Danny saw Jamie and Eddie talking to the jumper. It all happened so fast as he saw Jamie go over the railing then Eddie. He ran towards the railing pushing people out of his way. He looked into the water as it crashed against the wall. Finally a head popped up in the waves. Danny saw that it was the jumper.

"Help me please!"

Danny didn't want to, but the cop in him had to. He grabbed a live ring and tossed it to him. Once he grabbed it Danny pulled him in. Beaz kept her eyes on the water. "There." She pointed farther out as she spotted two heads bouncing above the waves. She grabbed here radio and called in for a boat to get them. As She watched the two officers a wave rolled over them and they disappeared again.

"I have to go get him." Danny said as he started to unzip his coat.

"Danny you can't. They are to far out and the water is to cold. I called in a boat to get them.

Blue Bloods

Jamie had saw Eddie go over the rail too. When he hit the cold water he swam to were he hoped she landed. He saw a hand through the murky water and grabbed it. He kicked for the surface and broke through. He took in a deep breath and coughed as the cold air hit his lungs. He looked down at Eddie in his arms as she couched up some water.

"Eddie we got to swim to the ledge."

They both tried to swim against the current. Jamie could hear Beaz yelling that she saw them, before a wave knocked both of them underwater again. Jamie was worried that they could get pulled out to sea and never be seen again. He kicked with all his might and broke surface again. Both of them couched hard as the cold air hit their lungs again.

"Jamie we should try and float."

"Okay."

Both of them were chattering and shivering. Jamie knew if they made it out of this they would certainly have hypothermia or pneumonia. The weight of their uniforms kept pulling them down. Jamie saw a boat heading there way.

"Eddie there is a boat coming." Silence. "Eddie. Come on you gotta wake up." He slapped her cheeks until her eyes flickered open.

"Jamie stop. Let me sleep."

"There is a boat coming, you gotta stay awake until they get here."

Eddie nodded as she closed her eyes, she snapped them back open as Jamie patted her again. She looked up as hands grabbed her and pulled her on the boat. She laid down on the bottom of the boat and passed out.

As soon as Eddie left his arms Jamie slipped under the water. He tried to kick,but he was to tired. He stopped kicking and let himself slip in the darkness.

The rescue diver jumped over the side of the boat. He swam down and grabbed Jamie's arms. He swam up next to the boat and hands reached down and grabbed Jamie, then pulled the diver up. "He isn't breathing. Starting compressions." A medic on board said.

They were still working on Jamie when they docked. Danny watched as the medics tried to bring Jamie back. He let out a breath when Jamie started coughing up water. The medics moved quickly and loaded both officers on stretchers and ran to the ambulances. Danny pushed his way into the ambulance and held Jamie's cold hand in his warm hand.

"Come on Jamie stay with us. We can't lose you." He squeezed his hand and has happy when Jamie squeezed back. As soon as they reached the hospital they wheeled Jamie away. Danny pulled out his phone and made the call to his dad.

Thirty minutes later the whole Reagan clan was sitting in the waiting room, along with some officers from the twelfth. They all sat quietly and waited on news for the two officers. They finally got news an hour later when two doctor's walked over to the group. Frank was the first to stand up and greet the doctor's.

"Commissioner Reagan, I'm Dr. Collins and I was with officer Janko."

"I'm Dr. West and I was with officer Reagan. Before you ask, both are stable and resting."

"They both have hypothermia, we are treating them with fluids and warm moist oxygen." Said Dr. Collins.

"We want to keep them for a couple days." Said Dr. West. "We have them in rooms next to each other, so you can visit at the same time. Reagan is in room 402 and Janko is in 404. You may go see them now."

"Thank you both for taking care of them." Frank said as he shook both of their hands. He then turned to his officers. Officer Janko is in room 404 if you would like to visit her. Officer Reagan is in 402, please let us see him first then you may visit."

The officers all agreed, and waited until the Reagan's left. Before Frank walked into Jamie's room he stepped into Eddie's room. She was laying in bed with her eyes closed and a oxygen mask on her face. He knocked and she looked towards him, she tried to sit up but was to tired. "At ease officer Janko. I wanted to check on you real quick. You have some company waiting to see you if you're up for it."

Eddie pulled her mask down so she could talk. "I'm doing alright Sir. I'm up for some company for a few minutes. How is Jamie?"

"Jamie will be okay, I'm going to see him next. He is right next door, so you can visit him when your doctor let's you up."

"Yes Sir. Please tell Jamie hi from me."

"I will. I'll let your visitors in." With that said Frank stepped out of the room, and nodded to the officers waiting in the hall. He walked into Jamie's room to find him awake and talking to the family. He walked over and gave him a hug. "I stopped in and say Eddie, she wanted me to tell you hi."

"How is she?"

"She will be fine. She is in the next room, I told her she can visit you when her doctor let's her out of bed. Same goes for you."

"Yes Sir." Jamie said grinning at his dad.

Jamie was able to stay awake for ten minutes visiting before he fell asleep. When he awoke he saw someone sitting in the chair next to his bed. He smiled at Eddie, and she smiled back. "The doctor let you out already?"

"No. Just tell on me, I had to see how you were doing."

"I'm tired, but I'll be fine. How are you?"

"The same as you. When we get out of here we need to go to that new pizza place."

Jamie laughed, "Don't worry we will go get pizza, when we break out of here. You should get back to bed before they find you missing."

"I don't want to marked down as the difficult patient."

"I'm surprised your not already."

"Shut up Reagan." Eddie got up to go. "Get well soon partner."

"You too Janko."


	22. Chapter 22

V is for vest

Jamie and Eddie rolled up to the address of a domestic call. Jamie walked up the porch to the door and banged on it. "Police! Open up!" He yelled, when they didn't get an answer they pulled their weapons. Jamie kicked the door open and they began their sweep. Eddie found the victim in the kitchen on the floor, she called for a bus and finished clearing the main floor.

"Jamie, we have a woman down in the kitchen!" She said into the radio.

"I'm on my, I need to finish clearing the upstairs," Jamie replied to her.

Jamie walked into a bedroom, once he cleared it he walked to the closet. He had just turned the knob when it was pushed into him. Jamie stumbled back into the dresser, he brought his gun up to aim. A big man lunged at him and shoved a knife into Jamie's chest. Jamie grunted as the knife struck his vest. The man then grabbed Jamie and threw him into the wall then jumped out the window.

Downstairs Eddie heard the crash. She jumped up and ran upstairs, she walked in to the room as the man went out the window. She ran over to Jamie and knelt down next to him. "Reagan, are you alright?"

Jamie nodded his head, "just let me catch my breath."

Outside backup was arriving, soon the house had officers and medics inside. The medics confirmed the woman was dead and went upstairs to check on Jamie.

Danny Reagan and his partner Maria Beaz pulled up, and went inside. They had heard an officer down and came to assist. As they walked upstairs, Danny heard a familiar voice arguing that he was fine. He walked in to see Jamie sitting on the bed with his shirt off, a bruise was covering his chest were the knife had hit his vest.

"Geez, are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Jamie groaned when he saw Danny walk in. "I'm fine Danny, the guy stabbed my vest." He pointed to the knife on the floor.

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Marie asked as she opened up her notebook.

"He was tall around 6'4, he had on a black American choppers shirt and blue jeans." Jamie stopped to think, then continued. "Shaggy brown hair and green eyes."

Danny picked up a framed picture that was on the floor. "Is this him?"

"Yes! That's him."

"Alright, let's run his picture. See if we can't get a hit. Good work kid. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Danny. I want to help you get him. Will you let me know when you find him?"

"Sure. I take it you want a piece of him too?" Danny asked Eddie.

"Yes. The guy tried to kill my partner."

"Okay. As soon as we get a hit, I'll let you two know."

"You're all good officer Reagan you can get dressed now." Said the medic.

Jamie pulled his vest and shirt back on. He tried to hide the pain, but everyone could see it. A few minutes later they left to go back to the twelfth to wait for Danny's call.

When they got back to the station, Jamie went to talk to his Sargent about getting new vest. Eddie started on the paperwork. Jamie sat down at his desk fifteen minutes later, he opened up a bottle of ibuprofen and took two pills.

"How are you feeling? And don't give me the I'm fine bull crap."

"I'm sore and ready to go home."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest then. Danny said he will call you."

"After I finish our mountain of paperwork I will go home."

"I'm getting a coffee. Do you want one?"

"Yes please."

Three hours had passed, and Jamie and Eddie were getting ready to leave when Danny called.

"Hello?" Jamie answered putting it on speaker for Eddie to hear.

"I got a name, Gary Long. He was the vic's boyfriend. I got a call from a CI that he is in a bar. You ready to roll?"

"Yes. Send me the address and we will join you." Jamie hung up and grabbed the squad keys. "Let's go Janko."

"Right behind you Reagan."

Half an hour later Jamie parked the car behind Danny's car. They got out of their car, and walked up to Danny and Maria as they got out of their car.

"All right. I have the arrest warrant right here. Let's assume he is armed and dangerous. You two go in the back in case he runs."

Jamie nodded and him and Eddie walked in the back door. They walked down the hallway to the bar. Making sure to stay in the shadows so they didn't spook their target, Jamie scanned the room. Gary was sitting at the bar with a glass of beer.

Danny walked into the bar and scanned the room. He saw Gary at the bar drinking from a glass. He walked up to the bar next to Gary. "Gary Long?"

"What do you want?" Gary asked

"I'm Detective Reagan, and this is my partner Detective Beaz. You're under arrest for the murder of your girlfriend Vanessa King, and attempted murder of a police officer. Stand up and put your hands behind your head."

For a big man Gary moved fast, he threw the beer in Danny's face and pushed him into Maria. He then made a beeline for the back door.

Jamie watched as Danny walked up to Gary and talked to him. He tensed up as Gary threw his beer and pushed Danny. He got ready as he came running to the hallway. "Get ready to back me up," he told Eddie.

When Gary got to the hallway, Jamie jumped out and tackled him to the floor. He rolled Gary over to his stomach and pulled out his cuffs. Jamie got the cuff on one wrist before Gary flipped over and punched Jamie in the face. Jamie fell back and landed on the floor. Eddie stepped out and raised her gun, but Gary quickly swung his leg out and knocked Eddie down.

Gary got up and headed to the back hallway again, but Jamie jumped up and tackled him again. Before Jamie knew it, he was on his back getting punched by Gary. Many of the punches were to his chest, his vest kept him from getting badly hurt. Then someone pulled Gary off of him and threw him on the floor next to him.

Danny had picked himself up and helped Maria up. He looked and saw Jamie cuffing Gary, but then Gary threw him off of him. He then attacked Eddie and took off. Danny headed to them when Jamie got up and tackled Gary again. When Danny got to Jamie, Gary was beating him. Danny grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him on the floor. He then knelt on top of him, digging his knee into his back and cuffing him

"Get off man. I didn't do anything."

"Didn't do anything huh. Try assaulting a detective and two officers."

Maria walked over with a couple of officers that had been patrolling by. They picked him up and dragged him outside to the car.

Danny walked over and helped Jamie up. "You alright?"

"No, I'm not. I think he bruised some ribs." Danny handed him a handkerchief. "Thanks," Jamie said and started to wipe the blood from his face.

Danny looked at Eddie. "Get your partner to the hospital and get him checked out."

"I will," Eddie said and walked Jamie outside.

"Call me when you get home. I'll bring supper and beer."

Two hours later Eddie was helping Jamie into his apartment. "Do you want to stay for pizza and beers?" Jamie asked.

"I would, but I have plans with some friends. Sorry," Eddie said.

"Well I won't keep you then."

"How about I bring Chinese tomorrow after tour?"

"Sounds good. Thanks for bringing me home."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Jamie sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He text Danny that he was home and then sat back and waited.

Danny showed up forty minutes later. He used his key to get in, so Jamie didn't have to get up. He walked in and saw Jamie asleep on the couch. Danny sat the pizza box and the coffee table then stuck the beer in the fridge. He covered Jamie up, and sat down next to him.

Danny had just finished his third slice when Jamie woke up. "Hey sleepyhead."

"You could of woke me." Jamie said as he sat up and reached for a slice.

"I didn't want to bother you. Do you want a beer?"

"No. I'm going to eat this then go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Okay. I'm going to finish this game and then I'll go home."

"You can crash on the couch if you want."

"If I finish the six pack I will"

"Okay." Jamie finished his slice told Danny good night and went to bed.

Danny wound up staying the night, he had planned on staying to watch his brother anyway. He even got up a few times to check on him to make sure he was okay. He was glad that the vest did it's job and saved Jamie's life.


	23. Chapter 23

W is for Wrestling

It was Sunday after supper and Jamie walked outside to see what his nephews were doing. He found them in the backyard wrestling with Danny. He sat down in a chair next to his dad, "hopefully Danny doesn't hurt them."

"Don't you mean hopefully the boys don't hurt Danny?" Frank remarked.

Danny turned when he heard his dad and brother laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked with a scowl.

"Nothing,nothing at all." Frank said still laughing, which caused them to laugh harder.

"Why don't you come out here Jamie? We can show the boys the Reagan move."

Jamie stopped laughing and looked at Danny like he had two heads. "No. Last time we did that I broke my wrist. Plus that was yours and Joe's move."

"Come on that was an accident, I didn't mean to drop you like that."

"What happened Uncle Jamie? Will you tell us?" Sean asked as he sat down next to Jamie.

"I was fifteen years old, and grandma and grandpa were on vacation for there anniversary. Your uncle Joe and dad were waiting for me to get home from school."

Blue Bloods

Jamie was walking home from the bus stop, he couldn't wait to get home. His mom and dad had left for the weekend for their anniversary, that left his brothers and sister to watch him. Danny and Joe were going to take him to the movies then out for pizza. He walked into the house to find it quite, then he heard his brothers in the backyard. He grabbed a glass of water and went outside to see what they were doing.

"Come on Joe you are not doing it right!" Danny yelled at Joe.

"Maybe if we hadn't stopped doing it years ago, I would remember how to do it!" Joe yelled right back at Danny.

"Mom made us quit when you landed on Jamie."

"More like when you threw me on him."

"What are you talking about? When did Joe fall on top of me?" Jamie asked, he was curious. He had never heard about this before.

"Hey Jamie. We didn't see you there," Joe said.

"Because you were yelling at each other. Now tell me what your doing."

"Joe and I made up a wrestling move when we were younger. Mom made us stop when I got carried away, and threw Joe on top of you. You were like three at the time. You were okay. You had some bruising, but no broken bones." Danny said.

"So mom banned us from using the Reagan move ever since." Joe added.

"Cool. Can you show me?"

"I guess, we almost have it memorized. You ready to go again Joe?"

"Hell yeah, I am."

Jamie watched as his brothers circled each other, then Danny snagged Joe's arm and put him in a headlock. When he released him, Joe was catching his breath when Danny picked him up and threw him in the bushes. Jamie raised his eyebrow wondering if that was it. To answer his unspoken question Joe and Danny took a bow.

"That's it?" Jamie asked, "that has got to be the lamest thing ever."

"That is how the wrestlers on TV do it, and you thought it was cool." Danny said .

"Your throwing Joe in a bush not on the ground. They don't have bushes on TV." Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"Well he didn't want to hurt me. Danny always threw me on the couch, but you got in the way one day." Joe said. He was still trying to make the move sound cool.

"Fine then, I'll do it to you and throw you on the ground." Danny said and he waved Jamie over.

"Fine. Just throw me. If you choke me, I'm going to tell Erin."

Danny rolled his eyes, "your such a baby."

Jamie ignored Danny's remark and waited for him to get ready. Danny picked him up and threw him across the yard. Jamie went to break his fall, but he landed wrong and he heard and felt his wrist snap. He rolled to his back and held his arm to his chest, he tried to fight back the tears but they fell from his eyes.

"Oh my god Jamie, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"No Danny, I'm not okay. I think I broke my wrist."

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Joe said, as he helped Jamie to his feet.

"I told you to let me throw you in the bush." Danny grumbled as he followed his brothers to the car.

An hour later,they were walking out of the hospital. Jamie had his arm in a cast up to his elbow, and was wearing a sling. As they walked to the car, they saw Erin leaning against it.

"Why didn't you call me? I had to hear it from a friend of mine, who happened to be here."

"I was going to call you, but we forgot our phones at home."

"They have phones here Danny." Erin glared at him. "Now I have to call mom and dad, and ruin their anniversary."

"Erin please don't call them." Jamie begged. "They need this vacation."

"We have to tell them. They would be mad if they came home and saw you like this."

"I know Erin. Let me talk to them."

"Okay Jamie," Erin said throwing her hands in the air.

When they got home the four of them sat the table. Jamie dialed his dad's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey dad, it's all of us. How did your trip go?"

"Hi kids, the drive was fine. The country is beautiful." Mary said.

"Hi mom," all four kids said.

"So I have something to tell you both." Jamie said in a small voice.

"What's wrong son? Did something happen at school today?" Frank asked in a worried voice.

"No dad." Jamie said.

"Jamie broke his wrist." Danny blurted out.

"What? Jamie are you okay?" Their mother asked.

"I'm fine mom."

"How did that happen." Frank asked.

"The famous Reagan move." Danny said.

"Daniel Reagan! What were you thinking?" Mary yelled.

"Mom, dad please don't get mad it was my idea." Jamie continued to tell them what happened. When he was done, his parents said they would talk about when they got home.

Blue Bloods

"So what happened after they got home?" Jack asked.

"Joe and I got stuck with dish duty for a month. After Jamie's wrist healed up he got dish duty for a month too." Danny said.

"Can you show it to us dad?" Sean asked.

"We do you say?" Danny asked Jamie.

"Okay. Just don't break my wrist again."

"Jamie don't let him do this, your going to get hurt. Danny's not as young as he used to be," Erin said.

"You calling me old. I can run a mile and not break a sweat."

"Whatever," Erin said and rolled her eyes.

Danny and Jamie circled each other, then Danny grabbed Jamie to lift him up. Danny felt a pain in his back, he cried out and dropped Jamie.

Jamie landed on his right shoulder, he heard a pop and then instant pain. He screamed out in pain, as he moved his arm. He pulled it to his chest and held it tight.

Everyone ran over to them. Frank reached them first and knelt down next to Jamie. He could see bruising, swelling and a bone poking through the skin. "Lay still, don't move. I think you broke your collarbone. Erin call 911."

Danny limped over and looked down at Jamie. "At least you didn't break your wrist."

"Shut up Danny." Jamie said through gritted teeth.

A few hours later both Danny and Jamie were back at their dad's house. Jamie had his arm in a sling, and Danny had a heat pack on his back.

Erin walked up to them with her arms crossed over her chest. "I;m not going to say it. All I wanted to say was no more Reagan move."

"I agree." Jamie said.

"I second it." Danny said. "I would have been fine, but Jamie weighed to much."

"Shut up Danny."

"Since we both will be off work for awhile, do you want to stay at my place with me?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I don't want dad and grandpa watching me every second."

"Let's go. Bye dad and gramps. Jamie and I ar going to my house."

"You don't want to stay here?" Henry asked. "I can help you if you need anything."

"We will be fine. Jack is home for the summer. We will make him do everything." Danny said slapping Jack's shoulder.

"Yea me."

"Sean can take over when he doesn't have to work." Jamie said.

"I would be happy to help out."

"No one likes a suck up Sean." Danny said, "so you can drive us home Jack."

Thirty minutes later Jamie and Danny were sitting on Danny's couch. "Thank for letting me stay here Danny."

"No problem, I'll heal before you. So I thought I could help you until you go to work."

"I'm going to take some ibuprofen and go to bed." Jamie said getting up off the couch. " Do you need help upstairs?"

"I think I can manage." Danny said as he to got up from the couch.

"Good night Danny."

"Good night. See ya in the morning."

Over the next month Danny helped Jamie with whatever he needed. He drove him to doctor's appointments, and work when he got cleared. No one ever mentioned the Reagan move again.


	24. Chapter 24

X is for X-Ray

The only sound Jamie could hear, was his heavy breathing and his feet hitting the ground. He turned a corner and ran into a man walking out of a store. "I'm so sorry." Jamie said as he checked on the man.

"You should be." The gruff voice answered as he glared at Jamie. "Watch were you are going next time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

The man just glared and mumbled something under his breath as he walked to a car. He got in and peeled away.

Jamie just shook his head and continued on his run. Fifteen minutes later Jamie was back at his apartment, he took a quick shower and left for work. After changing into his uniform Jamie made his way to roll call.

"Okay everyone listen up." The Sargent said. "Detective Reagan and Beaz are here from the 5-4. They need our help looking for a suspect. Detectives." The Sargent stepped back and let Danny take over.

"Thank you Sargent." Danny said. "We need your help in looking for this man. His name is David Watkins, he is a ruthless killer and wouldn't hesitate to attack you. He attacked some officers when they tried to arrest him."

Jamie looked up from his notebook, his jaw dropped when he saw the picture of the suspect. "Excuse me detectives?" Jamie asked.

"Yes officer Reagan." Danny said looking at him.

"I ran into that man this morning. He was coming out of a meat market on 3rd."

"Are you sure?" Beaz asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. We will make sure that street is covered."

"Good work officer," Danny said. "I'm going to pass these around. Keep your eyes open."

As Jamie and Eddie were walking out of the station, Danny stopped them. "If you see him, you call me. Understand? He is very dangerous."

"I saw what happened to the officers that tried to arrest him. We will be careful and we will call you if we see him."

"Alright. See you later."

Jamie waved as they walked away. "Do you think we will be the ones to find him?" He asked Eddie.

"It's a big city lots of hiding places." Is all Eddie said.

They got in their car and headed to their post. The day went by slowly, they had a few calls they went to. Jamie had looked at everyone they passed, hoping it might be David Watkins. He even looked at the cars they passed. He had tried to remember what kind of car he had gotten into but couldn't.

Finally they were able to take their meal break. They decided to grab tacos for lunch, they found a bench in a park and sat down to eat.

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked.

"I'm trying to remember the car that Watkins got into. I was just glad he walked away, and didn't start a fight."

"You didn't think you could of took him?" Eddie teased.

"I might of, but it would of helped to have cuffs. And a partner who has my back."

"Those would have been nice to have."

Jamie took a bite of his taco and watched the people walk around. None of them were David Watkins. At the end of their tour, Jamie text Danny to see if he wanted to meet for drinks. Danny text back yes and said he would meet him in an hour.

An hour later the two Reagan brothers were at their favorite bar ordering drinks. They sat down at a table. "So what's up?" Danny asked.

"I was just wondering how the case was going. Has David Watkins been seen anywhere?"

"No, it's like he just disappeared."

"I wish I knew who he was this morning."

"I'm glad you didn't know. Jamie this guy is not someone you want to go one on one with."

"I could of called it in."

"Don't stress about it. We will get him."

Across the street in a black SUV sat David Watkins. He had found out today that the man that ran into him this morning was a cop. Not just any cop but he was the PC's kid. He should of taken care of him this morning. Now he was waiting for him to walk out of the bar.

An hour later he saw the two brothers exit the bar. They walked their separate ways. When Jamie walked pass the SUV, David got out and pushed him into an alley. He knocked Jamie to the ground and started kicking him in his chest and head. He was so busy with what he was doing he didn't hear the man behind him.

"Police! Stop what you're doing and put your hands behind your head."

Watkins stopped kicking Jamie, he grabbed for his gun and spun around. Two shots echoed through the alley, David was dead before he hit the ground.

Blue Bloods

Danny was getting in his car when he something told him to turn around. He saw the man get out of the SUV, and push Jamie into a alley. He pulled out his gun and run to the alley praying he would get there in time. He saw Jamie on the ground and a man standing over him kicking him in the chest.

"Police! Stop what you're doing and put your hands behind your head." He shouted at the man. Danny saw him pull a gun and spin around, he fired off two shots. The man hit the ground, Danny checked him but he was dead. He hurried over to were Jamie was.

"Jamie, can you hear me?"

"Yes" Jamie groaned.

"Stay still I'll call a bus."

"I can get up Danny." Jamie said and sat up with Danny's help. He gritted his teeth, his chest was on fire. "I think he broke my ribs."

"Stay still, I'm going to call it in. Then I will take you to the hospital."

Twenty minutes later, Jamie was getting x-rays of his chest. When they were done they wheeled him back to the exam room were Danny was waiting. Jamie laid back down on the exam bed, and closed his eyes.

"How you doing Jamie?" Danny asked him.

"Just fine Danny." Jamie said sarcastically.

"I was just asking, don't bite my head off." Danny grumbled.

"I'm sorry Danny, but why did he want to take me out? Did he find out who I was? Or was he still mad about this morning?"

"Word on the street is he found out who you were. He saw you on patrol today, and asked who you were."

The doctor walked in and told them he had three broken ribs. An hour later, the two of them walked out of the ER.

"Will you please take me home." Jamie asked as he got in Danny's car.

"No." Danny answered as he got in.

"I'm not going to dad's." Jamie said.

"No you're not, you are coming home with me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and Jack and Sean are making me breakfast tomorrow for my birthday. Waffles, eggs and bacon."

"Sounds yummy. Are they good cooks?"

"Yes. Linda made sure of that."

"Okay you talked me into it. Let's go to your place. Can you stop by mine first and get some clothes?"

"I suppose I can do that."

"Thanks Danny. I'm sorry we couldn't arrest the guy."

"Don't be. I would rather it be him in the ground then you."

Jamie smiled and leaned back in the seat. Wake me when we get to your house."

"You got it little brother."

 **Author's note: I can't believe this story is coming to an end. Only two more letters to go. I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed.**


	25. Chapter 25

Y is for Yacht

"I still can't believe we are going to a yacht party." Eddie said as she was putting on her earrings.

"I was surprised when Zach sent me the invite. We haven't talked since I went to the academy." Jamie said as he buttoned his shirt.

"I still don't understand why we are dressing up to go on the water."

"Because that's what the fancy lawyers do." Jamie replied as he kissed her. He sat on the bed and pulled on his dress shoes.

"At least you get to wear something comfortable." Eddie grumbled.

"Eddie you could wear that sundress that I like with your flats. It's a casual party not a formal party. Trust me I went to both."

"Alright I guess I have time to change."

"Plus if it was formal I would have a tux and tie on." Jamie said with a big grin.

Eddie rolled her eyes as she got changed. "Well I have never been to one before."

"It's okay babe. We leave in fifteen minutes, be ready or I'm leaving without you."

"You know you won't."

Half an hour later they pulled up to the docks. They walked down to the docks holding hands. Jamie could see the the massive boat sitting at the end of the dock. Jamie waved as a man walked toward them. "Hey Zach. This is my fiancee Eddie Janko."

"Eddie, nice to meet you." Zach said with a perfect white smile. He turned and pointed at the yacht that was filling up with people. "Are you ready for a good time?"

"Yes we are." Jamie said as he took Eddie's hand again and walked to the yacht. Once everyone had arrived they took off. Jamie and Eddie went to the bar and ordered drinks.

"The best thing about this party is the open bar." Eddie said.

"You won't be breaking the bank tonight." Jamie teased.

She playfully punched him on the arm. Eddie looked around at all the people on the yacht. They all had designer clothes on and Eddie felt way under dressed. Even though the women had on casual sundresses they looked pricey. She saw Zach walking their way with a blond woman on his arm.

"Eddie, Jamie this is my wife Kayla. Kayla this is my friend from law school, Jamie Reagan and his Fiancee Eddie Janko."

"Nice to meet you Jamie and Eddie. I'm so glad you two could make it." She gave them both a big smile and a hug. "Please let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you Kayla." Eddie said. She watched Kayla and Zach walk off to greet other guests.

Jamie's phone started to ring and he looked to see who was calling. "I'll be right back, it's Danny."

"Okay, hurry back." Eddie watched Jamie as he walked out on the deck were it was quite. Eddie watched the other people talking, she debated on introducing herself. Then she decided to wait on Jamie to get back, since he knew how to talk to these people.

"Is this your first lawyer party?" Eddie turned and saw a woman about her age standing next to her. "Hi, I'm Riley Walker. I can always spot someone new. That's how I looked when I first started hanging out with this crowd."

"Yes it's my first. I'm Eddie Janko. My Fiancee and Zach went to Harvard together."

"Who is your fiancee? My husband Brent went to Harvard with Zach too."

"Jamie Reagan. He is outside on the phone."

"I know Jamie. Brent and I went on double dates with him and Sydney all the time." Riley's face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I don't think before I speak."

Eddie smiled at Riley. "It's okay. That was a long time ago."

"What do you think of the party so far? Have you met any new people?"

"No. Just Zach and Kayla. I'm waiting on Jamie to get back."

"Good idea. I didn't talk much at these parties unless Brent was with me. Is Jamie still a cop?"

"Yes. He got promoted to Sergeant a few weeks ago."

"Wow. That's awesome news. Hi Jamie." Riley said as Jamie joined them.

"Hi Riley. How are you?" Jamie asked as he hugged her.

"I'm great. Brent and I have three kids now."

"Tonya, Brad and Katie?"

"That's right. Did you already talk to Spencer?"

"No we still e-mail each other."

"Oh. Why don't we ever get together any more?" Riley had a hurt look on her face.

"I figured you took Sydney's side when we broke up. You two were best friends."

"Yeah were. We talked a few times after she moved then nothing."

"I'm sorry Riley. I should of asked. Why don't we make plans sometime. Are you alright with that?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"Yes. I would love to." Eddie said smiling.

"Great. I will get with Brad and we will set a date. I will go find him. Excuse me."

"Riley is great. You will like her." Jamie said as he took a drink of beer.

"I already do. She came up and talked to me like she already knew me."

"That's Riley, she knows how to talk to people."

"What did Danny want?"

"He wanted me to help him move furniture. His neighbor got a new couch and Danny got their old one. Come on and I will introduce you to some people I know."

A few hours later Eddie and Jamie had met everybody there. The party was in full swing just about everyone was drunk. Jamie had only drank two beers, he wanted to stay alert. He had saw the news that party boats and yachts had been getting robbed in Florida. That had been three months ago, just last week a small yacht had been robbed a mile offshore. Danny had told them about it, one of the detectives from the 5-4 had got the case. Jamie knew that the cases couldn't be the same, maybe they are copy cats. Someone looking to make quick cash.

Jamie was just coming up from the bathroom, when he heard the unmistakable sound of automatic gunfire. Everyone screamed and hit the deck. Jamie's first instinct was to find Eddie, but he ducked back into the cabin to hide. He pulled out his phone, he had one bar he had to make this fast.

"Don't worry about coming over Jamie. Some of the guys came over and helped me."

"Danny, we need help. The boat we are on is being hijacked."

"What? Jamie your cutting out."

"The boat I'm on is being hijacked." Jamie repeated to Danny, praying that he heard him.

"Hijacked! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm below deck. I'm sure they are sending someone below to look for people. Danny please hurry." Jamie didn't wait for a reply and hung up. He heard someone walking down the hallway, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. As soon as he walked out, a gun was shoved in his face. Jamie stepped back and put his hands up in the air. "Whoa man. What's going on?"

"Get upstairs." The man snarled. He wore a black mask over his face so Jamie couldn't get a good look at him.

Jamie stepped around him and then grabbed for the gun, the two men wrestled for the gun. Suddenly the gun went off and the masked man crumpled to the ground. Jamie knelt down and confirmed the man was dead. He got up and hurried to the other stairs and hid among the guest on the floor.

"Someone shot Marty!" The voice yelled through a radio on another gun mans hip. He pulled it and started talking in it.

"Get up and move!" He shouted. A few minuted later all the guests and crew were out on the deck. The masked men made then empty their pockets and hand over all their jewelery. They were all told to sit on the floor, Jamie caught a glimpse of Eddie. She looked around and caught his eye, a look of relieve washed over her face.

A tall man stepped forward and spoke, "someone here shot my brother! I want to know how before I start shooting!" No one said a word, this angered the man. He reached out and grabbed the closest woman, which happened to be Eddie. He put a gun to the back of her head. "I will shoot her right now if you don't tell me who shot my brother."

Jamie slowly reached down and pulled his gun from his ankle holster. He stood up and raised his gun. "It was me, I'm a cop. I already called for backup, they are on their way."

The man took his gun away from Eddie's head and pointed it at Jamie. "I'm going to kill you for what you did."

The sound of a helicopter could be heard, and sounds of boats. Danny had called in the coast guard as well.

The masked man glared at Jamie. "You're dead!" He screamed.

Jamie started to put his arm down. "I don't care about me. Please don't hurt my family."

As soon as those words left Jamie's mouth, Eddie went limp and fell to the floor. Two shots rang out at the same time. Eddie pulled her dress up and pulled out her gun from a thigh holster. She went over to the masked man, but he was dead. She looked over and saw Jamie on the deck. She ran over and saw the blood pooling from a hole in his chest.

In a few minutes the boat was crowded with police officers and the coastguard. The other three man quickly surrendered. Danny pushed his way through the crowd. He stopped when he saw Eddie kneeling over Jamie, trying to slow the bleeding from a hole in his chest.

Medics repelled down from the helicopter, and started working on Jamie. Danny came over and hugged Eddie as they watched. The finally loaded him up in a sled and they pulled him up into the helicopter. Danny and Eddie watched as they flew away.

Blue Bloods

A beeping sound was the first sound Jamie heard as he slowly woke up. Then then quite voices of his family came next. As he woke up more, he felt a dull pain in his chest. He groaned, and the voices stopped. He felt a hand slip in his and he squeezed it. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He smiled up at the worried faces of his family. "Hey," he whispered.

"It's so good to see you awake." Eddie said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Did I get him?"

Eddie nodded, "the rest gave up as soon as backup arrived."

"You did good Jamie. You saved everyone on that boat." Frank said giving Jamie a smile.

"Thanks dad. Who were they?"

"Just some men looking to make an easy score. One said they saw the news of some guys doing it in Florida, so they decided to try it." Danny said.

Erin walked over and hugged Jamie. "I'm glad your alright."

"Me too Erin." Jamie yawned, and leaned back in the pillows.

"Let's let Jamie get some rest." Henry said as he gave Jamie a hug. Nicki, Jack and Shawn gave Jamie hugs and told him to get well soon.

A few minutes later it was just Eddie and Jamie. "I love you Jamie. It's a good thing you told me that phrase, and what to do when you said it."

"I love you too Eddie. Dad and grandpa drilled that into our heads and we practiced it. I'm glad your okay." He pulled her dawn and kissed her.

"Get some rest. You need to get better soon. I'm going to call Riley and Brent. I told them I would let them know when you woke up."

"Okay I will. Thanks for letting them know."

"You're welcome." Eddie sat next to Jamie until he fell asleep, thanking his guardian angles for watching over him.

 **Author's note: Only one more letter to go! Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Z is for Zoo

It had been three months since Jamie had been shot during the robbery on his friends yacht. It was a sunny September morning, Jamie and Eddie were waiting outside the zoo. It was Katie Walker's fifth birthday, and she wanted Eddie and Jamie to go to the zoo with her and her family. They had only been waiting for five minutes when they heard some kids yelling their names. They turned to see the Walker family approaching. Tonya and Brad were seven year old twins and they raced up to give them hugs. Next was Katie she gave them both big hugs.

"Thank you for coming with us." Katie said with a big grin.

"Happy birthday Katie. Thank you for inviting us," Eddie said.

"Happy birthday Katie. I'm so happy that you invited us. I love going to the zoo." Jamie said.

"I want to see the lions." Brad said, as he started roaring.

"It's your sister's birthday, we are going were she wants to go." Riley said. "Jamie, Eddie how are you two?"

"We are fine. How are you?" Eddie asked.

"We are all good," Riley said.

"Just closed a big case for the law firm I work with." Brent said.

"That's great. Let's go for a drink later." Jamie said slapping Brent on the shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Brent said.

"Let's go please." Katie said.

The adults all laughed as they grabbed the kids hands, and walked to the ticket window. They walked around looking at animals until it was time for the sea lion feeding at 11:30. They got as close as they could to the exhibit. Jamie looked around and saw parents letting their kids sit on the glass divider around the tank. He knew there was a open area in between the wall and tank. He remembered his mom would never let him sit up there, she was afraid he would fall in.

"Look at the sea lions Jamie!" Katie said excitedly.

"I see them sweetie." He smiled at Katie, who was being held by her dad.

They watched as the sea lions swam around and got fed. Something out of the corner of his eye got his attention. Two kids were fighting with each other on the divider. The bigger kid pushed the smaller child and he fell face first into the water. People started screaming and pulling their kids off the divider. He looked over at the zookeepers, none of them moved to do anything. He pulled his phone, wallet and keys out and gave them to Eddie.

"Jamie please be careful."

"I will." Jamie dived in to the water. He looked around, until he found the kid trying to kick to the surface. Jamie grabbed him and swam to the surface, when he broke the surface he gasped in a lungful of air. The little boy started coughing, that was a good sign. He swam toward the rocks, before he could reach it something grabbed his leg and bit down. Jamie started kicking harder and crawled out of the water. A sea lion popped its head up out of the water and made a hissing/growling noise at him. A zoo keeper came over with a net and nudged the sea lion away from Jamie and the little boy. Jamie was able to swim to him and get out. He limped out carrying the boy, the boys parents came running up and took him from Jamie.

As soon as the boy left his arms Jamie sat down on a bench. He pulled up his pant leg, blood was running down his leg were a sea lion bit his calf. Eddie hurried over to him, she gasped as she saw the blood.

"Jamie, what happened?"

"One of the sea lions bit me."

"Hey!" Eddie said to one of the zoo keepers. "A sea lion bit him."

A keeper hurried over with a first aid kit. She cleaned it and bandaged it up. "You should get it checked out."

"We will, thank you." Eddie said.

"Are you alright Jamie?" Brent asked.

"I will be, we are going to get it checked out."

"Okay just call us later."

"We will Brent." Jamie looked down at Katie. "I'm sorry but we have to leave your party early."

Katie wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck. "It's okay. I hope your leg heals up fast."

Jamie smiled at her. "Me too."

After spending a couple of hours at the hospital, the doctor said he was free to go. They walked into their apartment and Jamie laid down on the couch. "Do you want me to call your family?"

"No, it's not like I was badly injured."

The next day they were all sitting around the table dishing up supper. Jamie could feel eyes on him, he looked up and saw Jack watching him. "What's up Jack? You look like you have something to say."

"I saw a video of some guy rescuing a kid from the sea lion exhibit at the zoo. Was it you?"

All eyes were on Jamie now. "Yes it was me. Some kids were sitting on top of the glass divider and one got pushed in the tank. I jumped in and saved him."

"Wow. Way to go Jamie." Henry said.

"You saved a kids life. Why didn't you say anything?" Erin asked.

"Because it was no big deal. Anyone could of jumped in and saved him.?"

Jamie went back to eating trying to ignore everyone. He could feel his fathers eyes on him. "One of the sea lions bit me, but it was no big deal."

"What? No big deal, let me see it." Danny said as he got up from the table.

"Danny I'm fine. Sit back down." He looked at Eddie, "this is why I didn't call them yesterday."

"They just care about you," Eddie said.

"I know they do, but they like to over react."

"Yes we do son. We over react when any of the family gets hurt," said Frank.

"Thank you all for caring. If it's okay with all of you I would like to finish eating." Jamie was glad when they changed the subject. He hated to be in the spotlight, but he was glad his family cared.

 **Author's note: A bit shorter then the last one, I hope you still liked it. I got a request to do an a-z Eddie. I have thought about it and decided to do one. It will be awhile before I can start it, I have three other stories I'm working on. If anyone has ideas for letters for a-z Eddie let me know. Thanks for reading this, I had fun writing it.**

 **Also I looked up pictures of Central Park Zoo. They had a glass divider around the sea lion tank. In some pictures it showed kids sitting up there. All I could think of was what if a kid fell into the tank.**


End file.
